Ib: La Novela
by Yuukii Kirkland
Summary: Adaptación del Final: "Promesa de Reunión" del juego de Ib.
1. Capítulo 1: Palabras Desconocidas

Hello~ bien, aquí comienza un proyecto que hemos iniciado con mi hermana, una novela/ fic basada en el final "Promesa de Reunión" del juego de Ib.

Lo hemos mantenido lo más fiel posible al juego. De hecho, supongo que si no has jugado no se entenderá mucho.  
Los capítulos intenté dividirlos de la misma forma que están en el juego.

Si no sabes de qué se trata, el juego de Ib es un juego RPG de horror/ misterio/ aventura/ puzzle creado mediante el RPGMAKER por un japonés que se hace llamar Kouri. Se distribuye de forma gratuita por internet y se encuentra traducido al inglés y al español. La versión más reciente es la 1.02 que salió este año.

Si quieres conseguirlo en español, es muy sencillo encontrarlo por Google o Youtube.

Los personajes de _Ib _no me pertenecen, sino a Kouri.

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

-_Narrador omnisciente._

-Narración de Ib: -Ib PV- (sólo especifico cuando se intercambia con el PV de Garry, ya que Ib narrará casi todo el tiempo)

-Narración de Garry: -Garry PV-

-**Personaje**_-_"diálogos".

_**-Personaje**__-__("pensamientos")._

**-"****Leyendas:**_leyendas"._

* * *

**_IB_**

**_Capítulo I:_**

"_**Palabras desconocidas"**_

_**.**_

~o~

_**.**_

_En la tarde, bajo un cielo gris..._

_IB y sus padres estaban de camino hacia una galería de arte..._

_._

"¿Te has acordado de todo, Ib?"

"¡Oh! ¿Tienes tu pañuelo por ahí?

Ya sabes, el que te dieron en tu cumpleaños.

Guárdalo bien en tu bolsillo ¿Bien? ¡No lo pierdas!"

~o~

**Madre** – "Bueno, ya hemos llegado… Es la primera vez que vienes a una galería de arte. ¿Verdad, Ib? Estamos aquí para ver una exhibición de las obras de un artista llamado Guertena... No sólo tiene cuadros, sino que también tiene esculturas... ¡Y todo tipo de creaciones distintas! No me cabe ninguna duda de que tú también disfrutarás de ella, Ib".

**Padre** – "¿Vamos a la recepción?".

**Madre** – "Ah, Sí. Tomemos algunos folletos de paso. ¿Mm? ¿Quieres entrar ya? En serio, Ib... Está bien.

Procura guardar silencio en la galería, ¿Bien? ¡No armes escándalo! Aunque no creo que sea necesario que me preocupe por ti... ¡Y no provoques ningún problema al resto de visitantes!".

Me acerqué al hombre de la recepción.

**Padre** - "No vayas por ahí, Ib"

Me regaño mi padre, y me alejé.

Fui a la primera planta y me encontré con dos inmensas obras de arte, pero antes de contemplarlas, un cartel llamó mi atención, que decía:

"**Bienvenido al mundo de Guertena**.

_Agradecemos su ?." Actualmente tenemos una ? por el gran artista Weiss Guertena. _

_Esperamos que disfrute plenamente el arte del último Guertena, cuyas creaciones guardan tanto misterio como belleza._

_ XX/XX/XX"_

Pero hay algunas palabras que desconozco.

Al lado del cartel se encontraba una de las obras, ésta se titulaba:

"**Un **? **de Buenas Intenciones**"

No conozco esa palabra...

Y enfrente de esa obra estaba una segunda que llamó mi atención desde el comienzo, Ésta tenía, además de su nombre, un poco de información anotada:

"**El **?** de las Profundidades**.

_Un mundo donde no mora el hombre..._

_Para ? ese mundo, he decidido ? sobre el lienzo"_

Desconozco algunas palabras.

Luego de mirar las obras me dirigí hacía el pasillo del sur, donde se encontraba a simple vista una inmensa flor muy bella, ésta también tenía información:

"_**La **_? _**Del Espíritu.**_

_Hermoso a simple vista, pero si te acercas demasiado, te ? dolor. Sólo florece en cuerpos ?"_

Desconozco algunas palabras.

A su derecha, una pintura que se titulaba:

"_**El hombre que tose**_"

Luego le sigue:

"**Guardia Desinteresada**"

Y a su derecha, y última pintura en ese pasillo, se encontraba un cuadro realmente asombroso...

Una mujer me dijo: "Me pregunto cómo se ha podido pintar..."

A la derecha, se encontraba:

"**? De ? y Estrellas**"

No conozco el significado de algunas palabras.

Seguí mi recorrido por el pasillo este.

Se encontraban 4 pinturas muy bellas.

"**Playa Del ?**"

No conozco esa palabra.

Y a su derecha había un señor contemplando la segunda pintura que se encontraba allí, exclamando:

"¡Amigo, el gran Guertena nunca decepciona! Mientras más lo miro, más profundidad le veo…"

La Tercera Pintura era:

"**Vaso de ?**"

No conozco esa palabra.

Y la ultima pintura:

"**Espíritu ?**"

Tampoco conozco esa palabra.

Al terminar de examinar la primera planta, me dirigí a la segunda.

Al subir las escaleras se observaba a simple vista una ventana.

_("Afuera hace un día maravilloso."_)

Ni bien subí me dirigí hacia el sur del primer pasillo.

Y se podían ver unas figuras femeninas sin cabeza.

"**La muerte del Individuo**"

Un hombre me habló sobre ellas y su significado, no entendí bien lo que dijo…

La siguiente obra:

"**Asiento Reservado**"

Al terminar con ese pasillo me dirigí hacía la derecha, allí se encontraba un cuadro llamado:

"**? En Mesa**"

No conozco esa palabra.

Luego de esa se encontraba una obra muy grande, lo primero que pensé fue:

_("Seguramente debe ser una pintura genial")_, luego, _("lo dejaré como 'El Gran Final'")_

Me dirigí hacia la ventana enfrente de las escaleras.

La segunda planta tenía más, en la pared del norte, 8 maravillosas pinturas colgadas.

La primera era observada por un hombre, así como la segunda, sólo que esta otra persona tenía una apariencia un tanto peculiar comparada con los otros visitantes.

Le dirigí la palabra al primer observador y éste dijo:

"Hrm..."

Así como así contemple el cuadro, tratando de no molestar al señor.

Este cuadro se titulaba:

"**Señorita recogiendo el periódico**"

Su contenido era lo que uno espera al leer el título…

Luego le dirigí la palabra a este segundo observador.

"…"

Éste, tal como el otro, me ignoró. Haciendo una mueca me aparté sin siquiera mirar el marco. Le eché un vistazo al tercero, éste se titulaba:

"**? De Torres**"

Desconozco la palabra inicial.

Luego me acerqué al cuarto, éste era:

"**Inquietud**"

Luego de unos segundos aparté la vista y me dirigí hacia el quinto. Éste era:

"**Diamante ?**"

Desconozco la última palabra.

Pero, sin embargo no presté atención a esa obra, ya que la sexta pintura llamo mi atención.

"**La dama de rojo**"

Era una damisela hermosa con un vestido carmesí.

"Que mujer tan hermosa... Me pregunto si es alguien real" Dije al dirigirme a la persona que contemplaba así como yo ese cuadro.

Y éste, a diferencia de los otros dos, me respondió: "Dicen que Guertena no pinta retratos de personas reales. Pero aún puede haber una posibilidad, ¿sabes? Esta chica podría estar ahí afuera en cualquier sitio... ¡Wow!", exclamó.

Luego fui al séptimo cuadro, éste era:

"**Fruta Amarga**"

Y por último: observé de reojo a una pareja, hablaban entre sí:

"Ja… Increíble, ¿no es verdad?"

"Este cuadro quedaría perfecto en nuestro salón…"

Luego de llegar hasta el final del pasillo, me dirigí hacía el sur.

En primer lugar estaba:

"**?**"

No conozco esa palabra

Una pareja que contemplaba esa obra dijeron: "Parece que tan solo hay unas pocas piezas… ¿No hay mas aparte de esto?"

"¡No creo que les sea posible que colocaran todo por aquí y les sobrara espacio para poder andar!"

Luego de oír esa queja me dirigí hacia la siguiente:

"**Árbol Limpia-Sabores**"

Luego:

"**?**"

_("Tampoco conozco esa palabra…")_

A mi izquierda, me llamó la atención la charla de una madre y su hija:

"¡Es un gatito! ¡Mamá! ¡Es el dibujo de un gatito!"

Exclamó la niñita.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero baja la voz! ¡Te dije que no gritaras!"

Regañó su madre, aunque ella gritaba aún más alto que su hija…

Le seguía:

"**Iluminación**"

Luego de ver ese cuadro, recordé "_el gran final_". Un poco emocionada me dirigí hacia esa última pintura.

La contemplé por un momento largo, para mi era difícil de comprender.

Luego leí el titulo:

"**Mundo ?**"

No conozco esa palabra…

"Mundo-"

Antes de terminar la frase me detuvo el susto de que las luces parpadearon.

"…?"

Al salir de ahí note que todos desaparecieron.

Me dirigí hacia la primera planta, no había NADIE.

Ni mis padres, ni el hombre de la recepción, ni guardias, ni visitantes…Ni siquiera había señal de vida.

Pero de repente las luces parpadearon nuevamente hasta apagarse y dejar la primera planta oscura, visible, pero la diferencia de antes era notable.

De repente algo llamó mi atención, se escuchaban pasos…

Me asusté tanto que fui hasta la puerta, pero, al tratar de abrir la puerta…

"No se abre..."

Luego traté de abrir las ventanas.

"No parece estar cerrado, pero igualmente no abre…"

Intenté abrir la segunda ventana, tampoco abría, pero luego del intento me sorprendió que corriera un líquido rojo por el cristal.

Subí a la segunda planta de nuevo.

Y al ver la ventana, lo primero que se veía al subir arriba, noté que alguien o _ALGO_ pasaba por fuera… _("Pero, si es una segunda planta ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar por allí? ¿O acaso hay otra habitación del otro lado? Como sea… De igual manera no me acercaré…")_

Al alejarme un poco escuche unos golpes, me di la vuelta y en la ventana se veían marcas de manos como si alguien hubiese golpeado el cristal.

De inmediato me alejé un poco alterada.

Y al caminar entre las obras, de repente de la pintura de las frutas…

"La…la fruta cayó…"

Caminé cerca de 'el gran final', y escuché el maullido de un gato.

Al llegar a _El gran final_, noté que corría tinta azul de la pintura.

Me acerqué y, al darme la vuelta por un ruido extraño, noté que en el suelo decía:

"**Ven, Ib**", y eso que los sonidos de los pasos no habían cesado…

Luego, al mirar donde estaba la mancha azul, me fijé que decía algo:

"**Ven para abajo, Ib y te enseñare un lugar secreto**"

No se por qué, pero aunque ese mensaje sonó un tanto... Bueno...

Yo hice caso y me dirigí hacia abajo.

Fui hacia la pintura de "**El ? De las Profundidades**"

Alguien había movido una parte de las barreras que la rodeaban. Se veían huellas azules que se dirigían al lienzo, como si se hubiese sumergido en su interior.

Me acerqué por curiosidad. Me animé a zambullirme, a medida que me metía, me di cuenta que estaba dentro por completo.

Bajé unas escaleras. Era una habitación oscura, tenía dos cuadros inmensos a los lados.

Me dirigí hacia la derecha, las paredes decían _**"Ven"**_ repetidas veces, era escalofriante, pero seguí adelante.

Llegué hasta una mesa con un florero que tenía sólo una flor, una hermosa rosa roja, tan bella que parecía irreal. La mesa obstruía una puerta, tenía que moverla para entrar. Temía que de moverla se cayera el florero y se dañe la flor. _("Tendré que tomarla")._

Tras pensar en ello, tomé la flor. Era muy bella y delicada, pero le faltaban algunos pétalos.

Luego moví la mesa con un poco de dificultad para no tirar el jarrón. Una vez hecho eso, entré a la habitación, tenía un cuadro de una mujer sonriente, era algo espeluznante… Enfrente de ese cuadro se encontraba una nota, y en el suelo, una llave.

Primero tomé la llave, pero, en cuanto la tomé… la mujer del cuadro cambió su expresión, era aun más espeluznante.

Con un poco de miedo leí la nota:

"_**Cuando la rosa se ? ,**_

_**Tú también te ?**_"

No conozco algunas palabras…

Tras leer eso salí de la habitación y me llevé una sorpresa.

El pasillo, todas las paredes del pasillo, estaban escritas con tinta roja diciendo "_**LADRÓN**__"_ repentinamente, y, enfrente del jarrón había otra nota.

Me acerque a leerla:

"_**Tú y la rosa están ?**_

_**Conoce el peso de tu propia vida**__"_

No puedo entender muchas cosas de este lugar.

Tras leer eso eché una miradita al jarrón, este tenía agua. Miré la rosa, ya que le faltaban unos pétalos la coloqué dentro. Como por arte de magia, la rosa se había sanado y el jarrón se quedo sin agua…

Luego seguí mi camino, pero mientras caminaba, de la nada en la mitad del pasillo, se escribió SOLO "**LADRÓN**_" _ separado de dos en dos en el suelo enfrente de mí. Eso me asustó un poco, pero recobré la calma y me dirigí hacía la el pasillo principal.

Pensé en volver arriba, pero la escalera había desaparecido y un muro bloqueaba ese espacio, como si nunca hubiera existido…

Decidí irme hacia el pasillo opuesto (Izquierda).

Allí se encontraba un cuadro llamado "_**El pez ?**__"_ (No conozco esa palabra). A su lado, sobre una mesa, un libro y una pluma. Al lado de la mesa estaba una puerta y de inmediato ingresé.

Allí habían dos pasillos para escoger: el primero, que apuntaba hacía el norte, tenía un mensaje _("luego lo voy a leer")_; y el que está a la derecha tenía cuatro cuadros de insectos: Una Mariquita, una Abeja, una Mariposa y una Araña. En el suelo, debajo de los cuadros, se encontraba una hormiguita merodeando por allí.

Me acerqué a hablarle, sin esperar respuesta, y ésta respondió:

"Soy una hormiga. Me gustan los cuadros. Mi cuadro es especialmente genial. Me gustaría verlo de nuevo pero está un poco lejos"

Me sorprendió un poco, pero recuperé la cordura.

Me dirigí más allá del pasillo derecho a investigar.

Éste tenía de igual manera 4 cuadros, pero éstos eran de la metamorfosis de la mariposa:

"**Prólogo**", "**Capítulo 1**", "**Capítulo 2**" y "**Capítulo Final**". Cada uno mostraba las etapas de la mariposa…

Al lado de esos cuadros había una puerta. Por suerte no tenía llave, pero por desgracia a la mitad del camino había un agujero que impedía el paso, y era demasiado grande para saltarlo. Al otro lado se encontraba otra puerta, pensé en buscar algo que me ayude a cruzar, así que me retiré y fui hacía el pasillo principal donde se hallaba la hormiguita.

Me acerque al pasillo norte y leí el letrero:

"_**Cuidado con los bordes**_".

Al leer esto, caminé por el medio hasta que, al caminar medio metro por lo menos, una mano salió de la nada a través de la pared derecha. _("Así que a esto se refería con lo de '__**cuidado con los bordes'**__")_

Después de ese ataque caminé con más cautela, procurando no acercarme tanto a los bordes del pasillo.

Después de un metro aproximadamente salió otra mano, solo que esta vez de la izquierda. Avancé otro metro y salieron dos manos más al mismo tiempo y a misma distancia en la izquierda que en la derecha, haciéndome cada vez más difícil el paso. Y al final, cuando creí que todo marchaba bien al terminar de cruzar el estrecho espacio, justo enfrente de mí, de la pared salió otra mano haciendo que me sobresalte un poco.

Tomé un respiro por el susto aquel y vi que se encontraba un cuadro de una hormiga colgado en la pared, y a su lado, una puerta. Junto a la puerta, otra mesa con un libro y una pluma, igual que la que vi antes.

Al mirar el cuadro, me di cuenta que era el que la hormiguita quería ver antes, así que lo tomé.

Luego intenté abrir la puerta, pero era inútil. Estaba cerrada.

Así que por mucho que odié hacer eso, tuve que volver a pasar a través del pasillo de las manos escalofriantes, ya que no había nada más que hacer.

Al volver con la hormiguita le mostré el cuadro y ésta dijo:

"Oh. Ése es mi cuadro. Sigue siendo tan genial como lo recuerdo"

La hormiguita se quedó mirando el cuadro por un ratito, luego se me ocurrió algo y me llevé el cuadro a aquella habitación donde estaba el agujero.

Coloqué el cuadro como un puente para pasar sobre él, pero cuando lo pisé…

La hormiga pintada fue aplastada, sin embargo el marco no sufrió ningún daño.

Ignoré eso y entré a la habitación. Ésta tenía una llave en el suelo, una estatua negra sin cabeza, como la que estaba en la exhibición, y un cuadro, "**Epílogo**", que era de una araña devorando a la mariposa. _("Imagino que es lo que le sigue al '__**Capítulo Final**__' de la historia de la mariposa")._

Tomé la llave del suelo, ni bien la sostuve la figura sin cabeza se movió. Me alejé un poco y me quedé mirándola hasta que esta cobró vida por completo y me persiguió por la habitación. Salí de allí, pero esa cosa aún me perseguía. Crucé nuevamente por el puente del cuadro de la hormiguita y éste se rompió, pero por lo menos esa cosa ya no me podía seguir más.

"¿Qué ha pasado con mi cuadro?"

Me dijo la hormiguita en cuanto me vio con las manos vacías, no le dije nada y seguí mi camino un poco afligida por romper su cuadro.

Pasé nuevamente a través de esas manos.

Probé la llave en la puerta que no abría y pude abrirla.

Allí se encontraban _dos ojos de gato_ enormes, y en medio de los ojos, más abajo, estaba un agujero con forma de pez.

A los lados se encontraban dos caminos.

Decidí tomar el extremo derecho.

Allí se encontraban esculturas de cabezas, figuras sin cabeza, cajas, un cuadro de una rosa roja, una mesa con un jarrón que contenía agua; y en el suelo, un cartel. Revisé las cajas, pero su contenido no me serviría de nada para salir de allí.

Las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, pero aun así podía distinguir las cosas del cuarto.

Me acerqué a leer el cartel, decía:

"**Almacén de Material**"

Y de la nada, una de las esculturas cobró vida, sus ojos se encendieron como los de un robot, me golpeó un poco la espalda al salir de entre las otras esculturas, provocando que a la rosa que llevaba en mano se le cayera un pétalo. La cabeza me persiguió muy lentamente, yo me apoyé en una caja, mientras observaba esa cosa acercarse hacia mí.

De repente, la escultura tropezó al chocarse con el letrero del suelo, cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos, al parecer era una cabeza hueca, pero en su interior, se encontraba la parte trasera de un pez, la tomé y luego fui a observar la pintura de la rosa. Enseguida apareció una mancha de pintura amarilla que corría desde el techo.

"¿Eso estaba allí antes?", me pregunté y fui hacia el jarrón con agua. Coloqué mi rosa y ésta se había revitalizado, nuevamente el jarrón se quedó sin agua. Después de curar a la rosa salí de la habitación tan bizarra.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de la izquierda, en éste se encontraban ocho columnas con cortinas rojas a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Estaban separadas en dos hileras, una sobre la otra, aprovechando así la anchura. También había un cuadro en la pared, "**El talento del chef**".

Noté que uno de los lienzos: el último de la columna de arriba, no tenía cortina. En él había un garabato de un _hombrecito_ y un mensaje escrito con pintura amarilla:

"**¿Juegas al escondite?"**, decía, y al terminar de leerla, el hombrecito desapareció, pero la nota seguía allí, y debajo de todas las cortinas se encontraban botones amarillos. Al releer la nota y ver los botones ya me imaginé lo que debía hacer.

Primero oprimí el primer botón que se encontraba en la columna superior, al oprimirlo la cortina se levantó revelando un cuadro bastante siniestro. Chillé del susto y me alejé para oprimir el tercer botón, allí se encontraba la pintura de una luna, y de la nada las luces se apagaron.

Luego oprimí el segundo botón de la columna inferior, y en este se encontraba el hombrecito.

Tras encontrarlo un mensaje apareció.

"**Me has encontrado, Toma tu premio.**"

Luego de leer eso se oyó un ruido que provenía del cuadro "_El talento del chef"_.

Al dirigirme hacia allí me encontré con que, se había caído la cabeza del pez que el cocinero estaba cortando en la pintura.

Tomé mi '_Premio'_ y salí de ahí.

Ya tenía las dos piezas del pez, las uní y noté que encajaban con el agujero de la pared (el que tenía forma de pez).

Inserte la 'Llave' con forma de pez en el agujero, tras hacerlo las pupilas de los ojos de gato se redujeron, como si una luz les apuntara. Se oyeron maullidos de gatos y, donde estaba el agujero se abrió un camino.

Lo seguí.

Éste tenía tres caminos más que escoger: el camino izquierdo tenía una mesa con un libro y una pluma, y en la pared; dos cuadros, uno de una cara sonriente sacando la lengua y el otro totalmente en blanco. Noté que en el cuadro de la cara sonriente, su lengua se meneaba. Caminé hacía la mesa, y el cuadro de la cara sonriente escupió enfrente de mi.

Me asegure de no tocar la saliva, observé el cuadro en blanco y sin más que hacer, me dirigí hacia el pasillo derecho. Éste tenía una escritura en la pared con pintura amarilla:

"**CUIDADO CON LOS LABIOS**"

Me adentré más en ese pasillo y hallé el marco de una puerta, pero en lugar de una puerta, se encontraba una boca, al comprender la nota me alejé de ella, parecía tener hambre.

Luego me dirigí hacía el pasillo de arriba, éste tenía una nota que decía:

"**Por si lo habías olvidado**."

Al leerlo recordé lo de las manos, y pasé con cautela.

Después de unos tres metros salió una mano agitándose. Sus dedos esqueléticos llegaban a rozarme un poco la ropa, pero no me detuve.

Me encontré con otros dos senderos más: el izquierdo tenía una puerta amarilla y el derecho, unos muñequitos con apariencia humana colgados por un pie desde el techo. Me acerqué para verlos y de la nada, uno de los hombrecitos cayó del techo. Observé que en su ropa se encontraba un pequeño número:

"**18**"

Y al igual que en el otro pasillo, se encontraba una puerta también amarilla, pero ésta a su alrededor tenía raíces que salían desde el interior de la habitación, como si un bosque se encontrará dentro. La puerta tenía una contraseña, pero también, una 'pista':

"**X**** x ****X ****X**** = ?**"

"**0 0 0**"

Probé con un número random, pero no surgió efecto, así que seguí investigando para encontrar otra pista, si era posible hallar una.

Fui hacía el pasillo izquierdo, en la puerta se encontraba una escritura en tinta amarilla que decía:

"**La Habitación de los Mentirosos**"

Al entrar se encontraba una puerta amarilla en medio y tres cuadros a cada lado, se trataba de siluetas de _personas_ con una descripción debajo de cada marco. Ingresé a la puerta y en esta se encontraban muchas baldosas y una estatuilla en el centro. No entendía de qué se trataba todo eso, así que salí de allí.

Me acerqué a los cuadros, leí cada uno, todos decían cosas distintas:

**1° cuadro**- un hombre con ropa verde: "_**Enfrente de la estatua, da 3 pasos al oeste y luego uno al sur. ¡Esa es la solución!**__"_

**2° cuadro**- un hombre con ropa marrón: "_**Enfrente de la estatua, da 4 pasos al este, y luego 2 al norte ¡Esa es la solución!**__"_

**3° cuadro**- un hombre con ropa amarilla y naranja: _"__**¡La de blanco dice la verdad!**__"_

**4° cuadro**- un hombre vestido de azul: _"__**¡El único que dice la verdad va de verde!**__"_

**5° cuadro**- Una mujer con vestido blanco: _"__**Enfrente de la estatua, da 2 pasos al este, y luego 2 al sur. ¡Esa es la solución!**__"_

**6° cuadro**- Una mujer vestida de rojo: "_**Estoy de acuerdo con el de amarillo**__"_

Luego de leerlo estuve pensando en cuál decía la verdad, pero también pensé que todos mentían.

Noté que los de blanco, amarillo y verde eran apoyados por los otros, el único que no era apoyado por nadie era el de marrón, supuse que los otros querían engañarme para ignorarlo a él.

Así que hice caso al de marrón.

Me paré enfrente de la estatua, di cuatro pasos al este, luego dos al norte y levanté la baldosa donde estaba parada, debajo de ella se encontraba un número:

"**4**"

Tras levantar la baldosa y leer el número, resonó un gran escándalo desde afuera, sonaba como si se rompieran vidrios.

Salí a ver lo que sucedía y…

En las pinturas de los _mentirosos_ algo había cambiado. Ahora estaban armados, cada uno en su pintura tenía un cuchillo, una espada o un hacha salpicada en tinta roja. Sus marcos y ropa también tenían algunas manchas carmín. El único que no llevaba nada era el que decía la verdad, de hecho, su cuadro estaba destrozado y cubierto de tinta roja. Su leyenda tampoco podía distinguirse.

La escritura de los demás seguía allí, solo que decía algo distinto. Y todos decían lo mismo:

"_**¡MENTIROSO!**__"_

Luego de ver eso salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí donde el cuadro blanco y la carita sonriente. Noté que el cuadro blanco tenía un puntito rojo en el medio, me acerqué para verlo, era un número muy pequeño:

"**9**"

Ya tenía 3 números de distintos colores. Me dirigí hacia la puerta con contraseña y, ya que los colores de los números que encontré encajaban, hice la cuenta...

"**16 ****x ****9****4 **

**1 6 6**_"_

Luego de poner la contraseña, un sonido se había producido.

¡Bingo! ¡La puerta se abrió!

Al entrar había un pequeño bosque con arboles, uno de ellos con una manzana, y en la pared un cuadro de una rama con una manzana.

Tomé la manzana del árbol, era una manzana de madera. Inspeccioné un poco más la habitación sin encontrar nada útil.

Salí de allí y pensé, que si la boca tenía hambre le podría dar la manzana, aunque fuera de madera, podría intentarlo.

Caminé por el pasillo donde estaban las manos, y sin aviso otra mano salió de la pared, ¡Qué susto me llevé!, pero igualmente no me hizo daño, entonces me dirigí hacia la boca. Me acerqué sólo un poco y ésta dijo:

"Hambre... Dame comida... Tienes comida... Dámela..."

Le entregué la manzana esperando alguna recompensa de parte de la hambrienta boca.

Ésta se la comió brutalmente y muy maleducadamente también.

"Tan delicioso...", dijo la boca. "Te dejaré pasar... Entra por mi boca..."

La boca se abrió inmensamente, y yo cabía muy bien, era un tanto sospechoso, pero, de igual manera entré.

Allí se encontraba un pasillo estrecho con varios cuadros (que llegaban hasta el final) representando una secuencia: una guillotina subiendo. Enfrente estaba una escalera. Me dirigí hacia ella, pero al acercarme un poco la guillotina cayó de repente sobre mi, apenas y logré esquivarla. Me sobresalté, y cuando la guillotina subió de nuevo, bajé las escaleras.

.

.

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el primer capítulo, guiándome del juego. Cualquier error, sugerencia o lo que sea es bienvenido!

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Reviews**~.


	2. Capítulo 2: Rojo y Azul

_**Capítulo II:**_

"_**Rojo y Azul"**_

_**.**_

~o~

_**.**_

Me encontré con otro corredor, era completamente rojo. Bajé y vi una figura corriendo muy rápidamente, lo ignoré creyendo que era solamente mi imaginación.

Giré a la derecha. Allí se encontraba una obra llamada:

"**Aliento**"

Luego fui hacia el norte (bajo la escalera de la guillotina, el corredor tenía forma de "U").

Allí había una puerta roja, y otra mesa con un libro y una pluma.

Entré en esa habitación.

Ésta tenía otra puerta roja y a los lados, algunas pinturas y dos esculturas inmensas: "**Uh**" y "**Ah**"

Los cuadros eran:

"**Patrón del ?**", "**Latido**", "**? Fumando**", "**Heridas del corazón**". Nuevamente, no conozco algunas palabras.

Y por último, "**La Dama de Rojo**", en cuanto leí ese titulo, di unos pasos en reversa, y de repente... ¡La Dama de Rojo salió de su cuadro!, ésta se arrastraba rápidamente hacia todas direcciones con medio cuerpo fuera del marco, pero especialmente se dirigía hacia mí. Logró alcanzarme y me arañó la rosa, haciendo que un pétalo cayera y, acto seguido, una herida apareciera en mi cuerpo.

Traté de huir por la puerta que se encontraba en la habitación, pero estaba cerrada. Retrocedí y vi una llave que al parecer se le cayó a la _Dama de Rojo_.

Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero tomé la llave, de inmediato abrí la puerta y logré escapar.

Esa habitación era como una especie de biblioteca. No pasaron ni cinco segundos que ya se escuchaban los insistentes golpes de la Dama de rojo sobre la puerta por la que ingresé. Esperé en silencio y finalmente cesaron, para mi alivio.

Al frente había otra puerta, pero estaba cerrada, así que decidí leer un poco para sacar información y despejar mi mente.

En la estantería izquierda inferior, tomé un libro, éste decía:

"**Las Chicas de los Retratos**. _Las mujeres aquí pueden volverse muy ? una vez ? deseo por los humanos. Perseguirán con ? hasta que se queden satisfechas , por lo visto... Donde sea y por todas partes. Hasta los ? de la tierra... Pero tienen una debilidad , y es que son incapaces de abrir puertas."_

No conozco algunas palabras.

Luego fui a la estantería derecha de abajo.

"**Guertena**"

Estaba repleto de varios dibujos de Guertena...

Había un trozo de papel entre los libros...

"**¿ S?**_"_

_("Creo que no...")_

Luego fui a la estantería derecha de arriba.

"**Galerías de Arte en el Mundo**"

Tal y como dice el título, estaba lleno de imágenes de galerías...

Y por último me dirigí hacía la estantería izquierda.

.

"**Cuento Animado. Escrito/Ilustrado por XXXX. **–'**_La Descuidada Carrie y la Tarta de los Reyes'_**-"

_ ("… Es un cuento dibujado con lápices de colores...")_

_Se corre un telón rojo. Hay cuatro niños alrededor de una mesa. _

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños!", exclamaron a la vez._

_"¡Gracias, chicos!", dijo una muchacha, obviamente quién cumplía años. Una niña de pelo cian. Su ropa y ojos combinaban los colores cian y azul._

_"Por este día tan especial…", comenzó otra niña, ésta tenía el cabello y los ojos magenta. Su ropa era rosa oscuro y verde. "¡Te hemos hecho una tarta de reyes!", finalizó sonriente._

_"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó la cumpleañera sorprendida._

_"Hay una moneda en esta tarta…", explicó la otra niña. "Y quien se coma el trozo con la moneda… ¡Será una persona muy feliz!"_

_"¡Parece bastante divertido!", se emocionó la ojiazul._

_"¿Verdad que sí?", secundó la muchacha de rosa antes de salir de la habitación. "¡Vale, voy a partirla!" Regresó con un cuchillo de cocina._

_El telón se cerró._

_"¡Que cada uno escoja un trozo!", animó nuevamente la chica con el cuchillo._

_La tarta ya estaba partida en cuatro._

_"¡Que aproveche!", todos al unísono._

_El telón volvió a cerrarse._

_"Om nom nom", todos parecían disfrutar su rebanada._

_"¡Agh!", se quejó la pequeña cumpleañera._

_"¿Qué pasa?", se preocupó la niña de ojos magenta._

_"Creo que me he… ¡Tragado algo muy duro!", explicó temblando._

_"Jaja ¡Oh, Carrie!", bromeó la otra joven._

_"¡Debe de ser la moneda!", exclamó emocionada otra niña, su pelo era corto y castaño oscuro._

_"¿Y qué debo hacer?", preguntó Carrie preocupada._

_"¡No pasa nada! ¡La monda es pequeña!", tranquilizó la niña de rosa. "Bueno, voy a limpiar todo esto", nuevamente se retiró._

_El telón se cierra._

_Otra habitación. Una mujer de ojos y largo cabello magenta parecía preocupada por algo._

_"¿Qué ocurre, mamá?", se acerca la niña a la mayor. Aún sostenía el plato y el cuchillo en su mano._

_"¿Has visto la llave del estudio?"_

_"¿La del estudio? Si siempre está encima de esta mes…", se detuvo la pequeña al comprobar que no estaba allí. "… ¿Eh?", se quedó perpleja. "Es la moneda... La moneda que debería estar... dentro de la tarta..." Se quedó en silencio un rato. "Puede ser que…", sugirió sin acabar._

_"¿Dónde podría estar?", interrumpió su madre retomando la búsqueda. "Papá se enfadará tanto…", se lamentaba la mujer mientras se retiraba._

_"¿Qué voy a hacer?...", se cuestionó la niña a solas._

_Bajó el brazo y el cuchillo cayó del plato, resonando en el suelo. Se volteó algo asustada a verlo. _

_El telón vuelve a cerrarse._

_"Parece que he sido tan descuidada como Carrie…" La niña se iba a otro lado cargando el cuchillo._

_El telón se cierra._

_"¡He encontrado la llave!" La niña se asoma del telón rojo con una sonrisa. Su rostro y ropas salpicadas de carmín. Sobre su palma estaba la llave. "¡Ahora abre la puerta!", exclamó antes de volver a ocultarse._

_Luego todo está en negro._

". . .?"

De inmediato un ruido surgió, quitando mi atención del libro.

Al parecer la puerta se abrió.

Otro pasillo, similar a los anteriores. Se abrían dos caminos a los lados. Y en medio, sobre la pared, un cuadro. A sus lados había dos mesas, la izquierda tenía un jarrón lleno de mucha agua y la derecha, un libro y una pluma.

Ya que a mi rosa le faltaba un pétalo, la puse en el agua y se regeneró nuevamente, y a la vez, yo también _me curé_. El jarrón aún tenía mucha agua…

_"(Seguramente podría volver a utilizarlo…)"_

Fui hacia el pasillo izquierdo, allí había una puerta, y a los lados, un letrero en la izquierda y en la derecha una mesa con un jarrón vacío y dos notas alrededor.

Al lado de la puerta había una ventana, pero no se podía ver nada a través de ella.

Me acerqué a las dos notas, la primera decía:

_"**Tú y la rosa están ?. Conoce el peso de tu propia vida**."_

Y la segunda nota:

"**_Cuando la rosa se ?, Tú también te ?._**_"_

No conozco algunas palabras.

Era lo mismo que decía cuando encontré mi rosa…

En el suelo había pétalos de rosa azul desperdigados hasta por debajo de la puerta, y también, había un charco de sangre en el suelo.

Me acerqué a ver el letrero en la pared.

"**La dama de Azul**"

Eso no era un cartel, era el título de una obra, pero éste no tenía marco, entonces me di cuenta de que esa obra, así como _la dama de rojo_, se había escapado y que estaba en la habitación.

Volví al corredor principal sin nada más que hacer.

Ingresé a la habitación derecha, y allí se encontraban dos pinturas. Una se titulaba "**Arte ?**" (No conozco esa palabra) y la otra era la misma cara sonriente que meneaba la lengua. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta.

Pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención…

En el suelo yacía una persona herida.

". . . . . Ugh. . . . ."

Se quejó el sujeto, noté que se estaba aferrando fuertemente a una llave.

Tomé la pequeña llave y me acerqué a él. Con cuidado lo llamé.

". . . . . Duele. . . . . mucho. . . . . . . ."

Estaba dolorido. . .

Le di un masaje en los hombros,

". . . . .P. . . . .para. . . . ¡Ag! Cof cof. . ."

Estaba bastante adolorido.

Salí de la habitación e ingresé nuevamente donde estaba la _dama de azul_.

Usé la llave pequeña para abrir la otra puerta y me encontré finalmente con la _dama de azul_, por suerte no me vio venir, estaba distraída arrancándole los pétalos a una rosa azul.

Me acerqué solo un poco y de inmediato comenzó a perseguirme. Salí de la habitación, pero ella saltó por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal.

Me escapé al corredor nuevamente, cerrando la puerta para dejarla encerrada. Tal como decía el libro que encontré hace unos minutos, la mujer ya no pudo alcanzarme.

Tomé un fuerte respiro e ingresé nuevamente para arrebatarle la rosa azul. Evadí a la pintura hasta ingresar al cuarto de la rosa, ésta solo tenía unos pocos pétalos. La tomé e inmediatamente escapé.

Al salir de ese infierno, tomé un respiro y pensé que si tal vez mojaba la rosa azul en el agua, ésta se curaría igual que la mía.

Así que me volví hacia el jarrón y mojé la rosa. Ésta de inmediato se regeneró. Era hermosa, y tenía el _doble_ de pétalos más que la mía.

Luego recordé al _señor adolorido_, ingresé donde él se encontraba y me le acerqué para ver si estaba mejor, y por lo visto, así era. Estaba mucho mejor.

". . . . . Mmm. . . . ."

Dijo mientras se levantaba poco a poco, quedando arrodillado. Ahora que podía verle bien, resultaba ser un hombre joven, delgado y alto. Su cabello era lila, pálido igual que su piel y sus ojos eran oscuros. Su chaqueta estaba hecha jirones y estaba rasgada en todos los extremos: el cuello, los hombros, las mangas y la parte inferior, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

". . . . . . . . . . ¿Qué es esto? El dolor ha desaparecido. . . . . ¿Ah?"

. . . .

"¡Eeek!" Chilló al verme y se levantó en un segundo, apartándose unos pasos.

"¡¿Q…. Qué quieres _AHORA_?! ¡N-no me queda nada más que te puedas llevar!"

Gritó el sujeto desconocido.

". . . ."

Ambos guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

"E. . . Espera. . .", hizo una pausa, "Ay, corazón ¡¿puede ser. . . Que vengas de la galería?!"

Se acercó hacía mí.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¡Así que es eso! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Hay alguien más aparte de mí!"

Después de un rato de explicarle las cosas...

"Ya veo… Tampoco tienes alguna idea de cómo las cosas han llegado a este punto.", dijo, algo desanimado, "Parece que estamos en la misma situación, para ser honesto. . ."

Sacó la rosa azul.

"Igual que con estas rosas. Cada vez que mi rosa pierde pétalos, aparecen _heridas _por mi cuerpo. . .", dijo. "Pensaba que había llegado mi fin. . . Muchas gracias por recuperármela."

Asentí con la cabeza.

". . . . .Bueno, primero lo primero... Tenemos que buscar cómo escapar de aquí.", propuso. "Me volveré loco si me quedo por mucho tiempo en este lugar tan espantoso. . . Ah, no he preguntado cómo te llamas. ¡Caray, ha sido muy maleducado por mi parte! Bueno, mi nombre es Garry. ¿Y tú eres…?"

"Soy Ib", respondí.

"Ib. . . Ib, entiendo.", dijo Garry, "No puedo dejar que una niña recorra sola ante el peligro. Ni hablar... ¡Así que te acompaño! ¿Bien?", me dijo ofreciéndome su compañía mientras daba un paso al frente. Asentí con la cabeza. "¡Ven, Vamos, Ib!"

Me dijo con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Me acerqué a él para confirmar que estaba lista.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacía la puerta derecha, el cuadro sonriente le escupió a Garry, y él, asustado, cayó al suelo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Gritó. Me acerqué para ver si se encontraba bien.

"….."

Garry guardó silencio de la vergüenza.

"So. . . ¡Sólo me ha sorprendido un poco! ¡D-de veras! De tooodas fooormaaas. . . Sigamos, ¡Y ten cuidado de cosas tan raras como ésa!"

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé la mano de Garry para seguir.

Pero antes fui nuevamente a ver el cuadro de _"_**Arte ?**_"_.

"Arte...", dije con duda.

**Garry**-". . . ¿Mmm? ¿No conoces esa palabra? Arte Abstracto... ¿Es eso todo?"

"¿Qué significa?", pregunté.

**Garry**- "Err. . . ¿Que qué significa? Hmm. . . Bueno, básicamente. . .", intentó él, "Significa. . . Arte. . . que es... Abstracto." Continuó Garry. "Sí, o sea... ¡Da igual! Te ayudaré encantado con cualquier cosa que no puedas leer.", agregó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la habitación, había una figura sin cabeza delante de la puerta.

**Garry**-"Vaya sitio más apestoso para esta cosa. . . ¿Podrías hacerte a un ladín, Ib?"

Di unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás.

"Y. . . ¡Ale hop!" Gruñó Garry mientras movía la figura, después de ver eso pensé que él era muy fuerte.

**Garry**-"¡Tachán! Ya podemos continuar."

Volví a sonreír un poco.

**Garry**-"¡Bueno, vamos!"

Volví a tomar la mano de Garry y fuimos a la puerta.

Al ingresar, se observaban 2 cuadros y un pasillo entre ellos:

"**El Novio Apenado**" en la derecha y en la Izquierda, "**La Novia Apenada**"

También habían dos _manos _saliendo del suelo.

Eran las manos derecha e izquierda de la novia apenada, y éstas se movían.

Seguimos caminando derecho por el pasillo.

Nos encontramos con un gran corredor lleno de caminos y dos puertas.

Esta zona en particular se destacaba por las paredes blancas y el piso de color gris, a diferencia de las anteriores que eran de color amarillo, verde y rojo.

El camino de la derecha era muy corto. Allí no había más que una mesa con un libro, una pluma y un cuadro colgado en la pared. La pintura era de un café y un trozo de pastel. Nada que pudiera servirnos…

Seguimos por el camino de la izquierda. Allí se encontraba una puerta a mitad del camino. Al ingresar, nos encontramos con una habitación laberinto, ni bien entramos encontramos una nota que decía:

"**_Laberinto_**_"_

Lo peor era que se encontraban tres figuras sin cabeza merodeando por allí. Mientras explorábamos y evitábamos contacto con las figuras, nos encontramos con manchas de pintura roja en el suelo, también un jarrón con agua, pero consideramos dejarlo allí por si acaso.

Luego nos adentramos más y encontramos un letrero que decía:

"**_Examina al sur desde la mancha roja_**_."_

Luego de leer eso, examinamos algunas manchas rojas.

Mientras las buscábamos encontramos otro letrero que decía:

"**_Hay un truco para resolver laberintos._ . .**_Ve siempre a mano derecha y tarde o temprano llegarás a la meta_."

**Garry**- "Es un buen truco. . . Pero no ayuda que el techo esté demasiado abajo como para descansar. Por no mencionar esas cosas merodeando por ahí... Me ponen los pelos de punta. Ten cuidado de no quedarte atrapada entre ellos, ¿Bien, Ib?"

Luego de esquivar los maniquíes, encontramos otra mancha roja e inspeccionamos el sur hasta encontrar un botón en la pared. Lo oprimimos, y un ruido se había producido.

Salimos de allí después de encontrar la salida.

Del pasillo izquierdo doblamos hacia la izquierda, arriba. Y de la nada en el suelo aparecieron muchísimos ojos.

**Garry**-"¡Yaaaaah! ¡¿Qué es _ESO_?! ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Por qué hay _OJOS_ por el _SUELO_. . .?!"

Caminamos entre los ojos hasta encontrar uno distinto a los otros, estaba muy colorado y lloroso.

**Garry**-"E... El ojo este, ¿tiene algún problema de congestión?"

Al llegar al final del pasillo doblamos a la derecha. Allí se encontraban cuatro cuadros. Entre ellos, el cuadro de una serpiente. Éste tenía un agujero en el ojo…

Seguimos caminando hasta que encontramos otra puerta y entramos al cuarto, estaba lleno de mesitas y caballetes. Todos ellos estorbaban en el camino y estaban desparramados por todos lados.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, se encontraba una mesa con una medicina, pero para llegar allí se tenían que mover las mesas, ya que los caballetes estaban pegados al suelo.

Después de un rato en este otro laberinto logramos llegar hasta la mesa con el frasco, al parecer era Colirio, una medicina para los ojos.

Salimos y volvimos a donde estaban los ojos. Nos paramos enfrente del ojo congestionado, tomé el Colirio y curé la congestión del ojo.

Luego el ojo se movió, nosotros lo seguimos y notamos que estaba mirando hacia la derecha. Inspeccionamos la pared y notamos que ese muro era de un color distinto al resto.

Allí encontramos un pasadizo secreto. Y dentro de éste, una _bola roja_.

Nos dirigimos a inspeccionar los cuadros y miramos el de la serpiente, éste tenía un agujero en el ojo. Así que probamos introduciendo la bola roja allí. Encajaba. Al colocarla, el cuadro que estaba a su derecha cayó. Este tenía un mensaje detrás que decía:

"**_Detrás del gran árbol. . ._**_"_

Bajamos donde se encontraba la mesa con el libro y la pluma.

_ ("¿Esa puerta estaba allí antes?"), _Pensé al ver que allí se encontraba una habitación que no recordaba. Ingresamos y allí se encontraban unas cuantas esculturas, la luz parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

"**_Sofá Vino_." **Una gran copa de vino con un corte diagonal con un cojín rojo en el interior. . .

"No parece que sea demasiado _cómodo_.", agregó Garry.

"**_Melancolía_**"

No conozco esa palabra.

**Garry**-"Melancolía, ¿eh? ¡Claro! ¿Y quién no lo estaría en este lugar?".

"**_Puzzle_**_" _Un esqueleto pintado con todo tipo de colores. . .

**Garry**-"¿Asumo que es falso?".

"**_Sentimiento_**_"_ Una escultura de un árbol que se parece ligeramente a una persona. . .

**Garry**-"Tienes que ser muy listo como para que se te ocurran estas cosas...".

Había algo que brillaba entre las hojas...

Tomé el anillo de plata que estaba entre las ramas.

**Garry**-"¿Esto no es... un anillo de bodas? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Recordé haber visto algo similar al anillo de bodas y fui donde se encontraban los cuadros de los novios.

Iba a poner el anillo de bodas en una de las manos de la novia, recordé que el anillo siempre se coloca en la mano izquierda, así que me incliné delante de esa.

_ ("Ahora debo saber en qué dedo se coloca…"),_ recordé que mi madre llevaba el anillo en el dedo anular, así que coloque el anillo allí.

Y de repente los novios sonrieron, la novia arrojó su ramo de flores y el título de la obra cambió:

"**_El novio bendecido_**_"_ y "**_La novia bendecida_**_"_.

Recogí el ramo de flores y nos retiramos de allí.

Luego fuimos afuera de donde encontramos la medicina para los ojos y doblamos a la derecha. Allí había un pasillo donde nunca fuimos, y al fondo, un cuadro de una cara un tanto inquietante y sonriente de color azul.

Y éste dijo:

"Ejejeje, jejejejeje... Flores... Me gustan las flores... Dame la flor que tienes y te dejaré pasar... Ejeje... Ejeje. . . ¿Tu flor, por favor?", pidió el cuadro. Eso sonó un tanto siniestro, supuestamente sólo quería oler mi rosa, pensé en dársela, pero Garry me recomendó no hacerlo. Luego recordé. Ya que no le daría mi rosa, le entregué el ramo de flores.

"Ejejejeje, gracias. . . Huele taaan bien. . . . . Ejeje. ¡Hora de comer!"

Mientras se devoraba el ramo de flores, su cara se volvió rojo carmesí y cuando terminó de comer volvió a ser azul. ¡Que bueno que le di el ramo de flores en lugar de mi rosa!…

"Ahhh, estuvo muy bien. . . Ejeje. Gracias, muchas gracias. . . Como prometí, puedes pasar. Cruza por esta puerta. . . Bueno, nos vemos. . . ¡Ejejejeje!"

El cuadro se transformó en una puerta por la cual entramos. En esa habitación no había nada más que otra puerta, en la que también entramos.

Al entrar lo primero que vimos fue una mesa con un libro y una pluma. Luego, un largo pasillo estrecho decorado con cabezas de maniquí, y tres enormes cuadros de caras similares.

La primera pintura estaba quieta, la segunda dirigía sus ojos hacia nosotros y la tercera ni pupilas tenía. Llegamos al final del pasillo e ingresamos a la puerta que se encontraba al final. Al entrar, vimos varios caminos, aunque en realidad era todo un cuarto dividido por algunos muros: otro **_laberinto_**.

Al parecer la zona gris estaba repleta de laberintos…

Fuimos al norte y doblamos a la derecha. La pared estaba llena de cuadros de "_La Dama de Rojo"_, "_La Dama de Azul", _ de _verde_ y _amarillo _también.

Mientras caminábamos una de ellas se escapó de la pared y comenzó a perseguirnos. Vimos dos puertas, tratamos de entrar a la primera, pero esta tenía contraseña. Sin mucho tiempo para probar con alguna, corrimos hacia la segunda puerta y ésta decía:

"**_¿Cuántos cuadros de mujeres hay en esta habitación?_**_"_

… Así que tuvimos que contarlas mientras una de ellas nos perseguía. Una vez asegurado el número, 14, fuimos a abrir la puerta. Al introducir el número la puerta abrió automáticamente y entramos enseguida. Una vez dentro, oímos un ruido como si un vidrio se rompiera.

Allí dentro se encontraba un jarrón con agua, una nota en la pared y una estantería repleta de libros.

Tomamos un libro y lo leímos:

"**_Días Maravillosos_**" _¡La galería es como un terrorífico parque de atracciones con muchas cosas extrañas! ¡Me divierto mucho jugando en este lugar! ¡El día pasa volando! ¿No es éste un lugar fantástico? ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Lo pasarás bien con toda esta compañía. . ."_

Al terminar el libro, leímos la nota de la pared.

"**_Por favor no toque las muestras._**

**_Si por un casual dañas alguna de las muestras,_**

**_Será na de ell comp sac n_**"

Faltaban algunas letras.

Luego de leer el cartel y el libro salimos, sin usar el jarrón, ya que lo dejamos por si acaso. Al salir afuera notamos que otra Dama de Rojo se escapó de la pared. Recorrimos el lugar y encontramos un cuadro que no era de las mujeres.

"**_El Colgado_**_"_

**Garry**-"Ah. Este cuadro estaba en la Galería"

Inspeccionamos el cuerpo. . . Nada fuera de lo común.

Luego inspeccionamos la cara... De repente al hombre del cuadro le brillaron los ojos como a un demonio.

"¡Yeeek!", gritó Garry asustado.

Luego inspeccionamos la ropa. Tenía números en la remera, supuse que podría ser la contraseña de la puerta, y también pensé, que si estaba colgado de cabeza, el número estaría al revés.

_ ("5629" a simple vista, al revés es "**6295**")_

Así que probaría con **6295**.

Fuimos a la puerta y colocamos el número.

Un sonido se había producido.

Entramos y allí había un dibujo a medio pintar, una silla y una mesa con un jarrón vacío. La mesa no estaba en buena posición como para que alguien la dibujara. Así que la movimos, y de repente se escuchó un sonido que enseguida reconocimos: una puerta que se desbloqueó. Vimos que al lado de la puerta se encontraba la cabeza de un maniquí.

**Garry**-". . . ¿Estaba esta cosa aquí antes? A mí me parece. . .que no..."

Después de una larga búsqueda logramos hallar la puerta que se había desbloqueado. Entramos sin problemas y miramos la habitación. Estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de un espejo grande en la pared.

Nos miramos en el espejo hasta que se escuchó el sonido de otro vidrio rompiéndose, nos dimos la vuelta y notamos que había algo enfrente de la puerta que antes no estaba.

Una cabeza de maniquí. . .

**Garry**-"¿Pero qué. . .? ¿Cuándo ha aparecido esto en la habitación...?"

De nuevo nos distrajimos con el espejo.

Esta vez, en el reflejo, la cabeza del maniquí se posó al lado de la de Garry.

"… ¿Mmm?" Garry se dio cuenta. "¡AAAAAAG!" Gritó y se cayó al suelo del susto. "¡¿P-P-PERO qué es ESTO?!" Gritó sobresaltado. Se acercó a la cabeza del maniquí con malas intenciones... "Tú. . . ¡Serás. . .!" Gruñó Garry mientras levantaba la pierna para patear el maniquí. Fui hacia él y lo detuve, tenía un mal presentimiento con ese maniquí.

". . . ." Garry guardo silencio al ver que lo tomaba del brazo como diciendo "_¡No lo hagas!"_

**Garry**-". . .Ci-cierto, Ib. Caray, qué inmaduro por mi parte. . .", Dijo más tranquilo. "Bueno. . . vámonos" Finalizó con una sonrisa. Nos tomamos de las manos y salimos. Afuera había más mujeres que se escaparon de sus cuadros.

A una de ellas se le cayó una llave, en cuanto se distrajo se la arrebatamos.

En ese momento, la pintura de la dama de rojo que estaba a nuestro lado se escapó, por poco nos atrapa. Mientras corríamos, otra más se escapó frente a nosotros, pasamos a su lado antes de que nos tocara.

¡Estaban por todas partes!

Encontramos una habitación con ventana, la llave provenía de esa puerta, así que ingresamos y cerramos cuanto antes. En su interior lo primero que llamó mi atención fue un enorme cuadro. También había un sofá que estaba en la exhibición, un cartel junto a éste y unas cuantas estanterías.

Nos acercamos a leer el cartel junto al sofá:

"**_Si estás cansado ¿por qué no vas a descansar? No volverás a sufrir ningún daño. . ."_**

Nos dirigimos hacia una de las estanterías, era grande y tenía montones de libros. Nada interesante. Miré la de junto.

**Garry**-"Ah, parece que se puede mover."

"Mmmm…. Muévelo a la derecha, que tape la ventana, por si acaso…", le sugerí.

**Garry**-"¡Bien! Hazte a un lado, Ib.", pidió Garry, me moví y observé, ya que no podía ayudarlo con eso "Ale hop. . . . . . Ale. . . ¡hop!  
Está cubriendo la ventana. . . . En fin."

Recordé el enorme cuadro y me volví hacia él para verlo.

"**Pareja**", se titulaba.

**Garry**-"Representan a un hombre y una mujer muy familiares. . . ."

"¡Estos dos son...!"

**Garry** –"¿Qué ocurre, Ib?", preguntó Garry al verme algo alterada. Yo le dije que la pareja del cuadro eran mis padres. . .

**Garry**- "¡¿Huh?! ¿La pareja de este cuadro son tu madre y tu padre?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

**Garry** -"Ajá…Tienes cierto parecido a ellos, Ib…", dijo amablemente tratando de calmarme. "¿Pero qué hace un cuadro como éste aquí abajo?".

**Ib**-"¿Dónde están….?", algo asustada le pregunte.

Garry me miró.

**Garry**-"¿Ah? ¿Dónde están? Mmm…Bueno, no puedo decir que lo sepa, la verdad." Dijo Garry tratando de sonar amable. "No te preocupes. ¡Deben estar en alguna parte!", esbozó una sonrisa.

Yo guardé silencio mirando el cuadro y apretando un poco su mano.

**Garry**-"…."

Garry también guardó silencio.

**Garry**-_"(Pensaba que era una niña bastante fuerte, pero esta situación puede con ella…)"_

Tras dar un suspiro e inspeccionar un poco más la habitación, tratamos de salir pero….

La puerta no se abría….

**Garry**-"Me… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Esta puerta estaba completamente abierta…", siseó Garry algo nervioso.

De repente unos golpes a la puerta se oyeron desde afuera.

**Garry**-"E-Ese sonido… ¿Viene de afuera?", dijo Garry aún más nervioso.

Más golpes resonaron.

**Garry**-"Hay algo en la puerta…Ten cuidado, Ib.", advirtió.

Luego se escuchaban sonidos aun más fuertes, pero solo que esta vez, de todas partes.

Nos apartamos de la puerta y repentinamente, una mujer de los cuadros destruyó la pared e ingresó a la habitación.

La evadimos y rápidamente salimos por el agujero en la pared por donde ella entró.

Afuera no sólo nos encontramos con mujeres de los cuadros, sino también figuras sin cabeza merodeando por todos lados. _Otro laberinto_…

Costó trabajo, pero pudimos encontrar una puerta por la que no entramos antes, por suerte estaba abierta.

Corrimos por un pasillo hasta que nos cansamos, tomamos un respiro. Garry, muy agotado suspiró y dijo:

**Garry**-"Supongo que….les hemos dado…esquinazo…", y más animado gritó, no tan alto:

"¡Les hemos enseñado una LECCIÓN!"

En ese momento no sé que sucedió, será por el cuadro de mis padres o por la adrenalina de aquel ataque… pero…

**Garry**-"Ay…veamos… Sigamos avanzando… ¿Ib?"

Garry notó que algo me sucedía y se acercó preocupado.

**Garry**- "Ay corazón, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

De repente me quedé sin fuerzas y me desmayé.

**Garry**- "¡¿I-Ib?! ¡Responde, por favor!

¡Ib! ¡IB!"

.  
.

Todo estaba oscuro.

No recordaba porqué me encontraba sola, corriendo hacia algún lugar. Al parecer, de unos sonidos que parecían seguirme.

Atravesaba todas las puertas que me encontraba, hasta que llegué a una que no se abría.

Los persistentes sonidos eran más fuertes, similares a un _"tic tac"._

Luego: eso, _la Dama de rojo_, un maniquí sin cabeza y una cabeza de piedra ingresaron, acorralándome.

Se acercaron, en sincronía y lentamente.

No podía hacer más que dejarme caer de rodillas al suelo.

Esperar y cerrar los ojos.

Todo se volvió negro.  
.

* * *

**Garry**- "Ah….", era Garry, estaba en la biblioteca viendo algo. Se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa relajada. Se inclinó hasta mi altura y dijo suavemente "Buenos días, Ib ¿Cómo te sientes?", estaba en una habitación que no recuerdo.

"He tenido una pesadilla", susurré.

**Garry**- "Ya veo… Pobrecita… No me sorprende en absoluto… Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos visto… ¿Sabes?", suspiró. "Pero supongo que ahora todo irá bien, ya que has despertado. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes."

De repente se quedó en silencio.

**Garry**-"….. Ib, ¿Podrías echarle un ojo al bolsillo de esa chaqueta?", pidió. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que _yo_ traía puesta su chaqueta como una manta.

"…..?

Hay un caramelo…"

**Garry**-"Puedes tomarlo y comerlo cuando quieras. Vamos a descansar un poquito antes de volver a salir.", propuso.

Miré la chaqueta de Garry. La tomé y me le acerqué. Él seguía leyendo unos libros de la estantería. Se la alcancé.

**Garry**-"Oh, mi chaqueta… Gracias, Ib.", sonrió amable.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca también. Revisé un libro llamado "**Imágenes divertidas**". Estaba repleto de dibujos… Me volví hacia Garry y le hablé.

**Garry**-"¿Hmm? ¿Qué mi chaqueta está rota y descosida? ¡No, no! ¡Es así! ¡Así es como está diseñada!", respondió alegre. Asentí, dudosa.

**Garry**-"Aunque, siendo sincero, me lo he estado poniendo varios años ya…", reflexionó antes de agregar repentinamente,

"Oh, Ib ¿Cuántos años tienes? …¿Nueve? Wow, eres bastante joven aún... Pero las galerías de arte a tu edad deben ser muy apasionantes. A mí ya me aburren bastante…"

Ladeé la cabeza, de repente me pregunté por su edad, más no le di a saber mi duda. En cambio, le pregunté cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

**Garry**-"Ib, ¿Tú recuerdas cómo has llegado aquí desde la galería? A mí me está costando recordarlo exactamente… Tenía intención de irme… Pero luego miré a mí alrededor y no vi absolutamente a nadie… Entré en pánico cuando la entrada estaba cerrada, pero vi escaleras donde antes había un muro. Llegué hasta un pasillo rojo… Y ya conoces el resto." Recordé que había hecho lo mismo…

"Dime, Ib. Tienes buen gusto para la moda, ¿no?

Quiero decir, tu ropa… Es de muy buena calidad, ¿no?

¿Hmm? ¿Tu madre las elige por ti? Bueno, eso no cambia el hecho que seas una chica que sepa de estilo y moda.", empezó a balbucear de improviso.

"Estaba tan concentrado en salir de aquí… Que no tuve en cuenta tu estado. Ib, ¿Puedes andar? Si estás cansada, tan sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No seas tímida! ¡Lo entenderé perfectamente!"

Sin darme cuenta, había iniciado una extraña conversación. De repente, Garry murmuró para sí mismo:

"Puf. Me he despertado muy pronto, así que tengo algo de sueño. Tenía tantas ganas de venir a esta galería… Para esto.  
La verdad, a estas alturas creo que he tenido suficiente de galerías de arte.

Ahora que lo pienso, estabas caminando sola hasta que me encontraste… No es algo que se desprecie. De verdad has sido muy valiente."

Lo miré algo extrañada, nunca me habían dicho algo así antes. Le seguí oyendo en silencio, no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero pensaba sobre ello.

"Este lugar… Debe estar conectado a la galería de arte, ¿No crees?", reflexioné sobre ello. Asentí tímidamente. "Me pregunto donde se habrán metido los demás visitantes de la galería…", agregó.

Ladeé la cabeza con curiosidad y me lo quedé mirando hasta que dijo:

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre?", dudó.

"¿Por qué hablas como una mujer?", le pregunté.

**Garry**-"¿'Cómo una mujer'….? Es posible… Pero, mmm…. No me acuerdo, la verdad. Me acostumbré, supongo. A fin de cuentas, es mejor ser amable que rudo, ¿no?"

Agaché la cabeza y guardé silencio, apretando los labios. Garry volvió a preguntarme qué me ocurría.

"Siento las molestias", susurré.

**Garry**-"¡¿Por qué te disculpas?!

¡No has hecho nada malo, Ib!

O sea, nadie pudo imaginarse que las cosas se volverían de esta manera…

¡Venga, a animarse! Esa tristeza no hace juego con tu cara tan bonita."

Suspiré, algo más animada me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla. Garry me preguntó si estaba lista para salir, asentí y salimos de la habitación.

Bajamos por una escalera y nos detuvimos al escuchar un sonido. La calma duró poco, ya que el ambiente volvió a hacerse tenebroso. Aun así, seguimos adelante por un corredor. De un lado había una puerta y del otro, un pasillo.

Nos acercamos a la puerta, estaba cerrada. Tenía una mirilla, así que echamos un vistazo. No se veía nada, estaba demasiado obscuro. Tuvimos que ir por el pasillo…

Nos cruzamos con un laberinto de cuerdas.

_("Otro laberinto…")_

Dentro había tres figuras sin cabeza. No se movían, pero seguramente lo harían en cuanto nos acerquemos. Decidimos entrar para comprobar si había algún objeto que nos pueda ser útil, en cuanto entramos, enseguida se bloqueó tanto la entrada como salida. No sólo eso, la figura de vestido amarillo empezó a moverse rápidamente, buscándonos a tientas. Garry se alteró un poco. Nos adentramos más, habían unos cuadros con interruptores, éstos eran de colores. Oprimimos el amarillo y otro maniquí de otro color empezó a moverse también. Fuimos hasta el segundo interruptor, el azul. Lo oprimimos y se desbloqueó la salida. Corrimos hasta ella y salimos de inmediato. Ni bien cruzamos, la puerta volvió a cerrarse dejando encerradas las figuras.

Continuamos por el pasillo hasta hallar una mesa con un libro y pluma y dos marcos a los lados.

**"Puzzle de Leche"**

**Garry**-"Ib, ¿Has oído hablar de los puzles de leche?"

"No" dije en voz baja.

**Garry**-"Bueno, como su nombre implica, es un puzzle donde todas las piezas están en blanco, como la leche. Como no tienen ninguna imagen en ellas, son bastante más difíciles que los puzles normales."

Agregó Garry y asentí con la cabeza.

**Garry**-"La gente muy inteligente pueden armarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero…"

Mire a Garry esperando que terminara la frase.

**Garry**-"Siendo honesto, no me apasionan ya que al final ni siquiera hay un dibujo cuando lo acabas… Resulta mucho más satisfactorio hacer un puzzle con una imagen que te guste."

Asentí y miramos el otro cuadro.

**"Pensamientos fugaces a la Luz de la Luna"**

Los pétalos rosados del árbol pintado caían fuera del cuadro. Era bastante hermoso.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta que hallamos dos puertas y un espejo.

Nos acercamos a vernos en el espejo. . . Nada fuera de lo normal.

Intentamos entrar a la primera puerta, pero exigía una contraseña.

**Garry-**"¿Cuál es el asunto con este panel…? ¿Podemos poner algo por aquí?… Me he quedado sin ideas. Busquemos un poco más por ahí"

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la otra puerta. Ésta estaba abierta por suerte. El cuarto no era muy grande que digamos, allí se encontraba una figura sin cabeza estorbando una puerta.

**Garry**-"Córcholis, esta estatua… Está bloqueando el camino."

Garry se acercó a la estatua, se colocó junto a ella y comenzó a empujarla.

**Garry**-"Nnnn…"

Con un poquito de dificultad, Garry movió la estatua.

**Garry**-"Fiu…"

Garry se peinó un poco el cabello presumiendo su fuerza, aunque más que peinarlo, se lo revolvió aún más… Hice una mueca a modo de sonrisa y continúe observándolo.

**Garry**-"¡Bien, así servirá!"

Miré hacia mi izquierda, había una cuerda colgando desde el techo, me acerqué, y dudando un poco tiré de ella.

No sucedió _nada._

Volvimos hacia la puerta que Garry nos abrió paso.

Al parecer era la puerta que antes no se abría. Me dirigí hacia ella.

Pero me detuvo una escritura que llamo mi atención en la pared.

_ ("Esto no estaba antes")_, Pensé.

"**¿Cuál es el título del cuadro de la sala grande de la exhibición de Guertena?**"

Decía el mensaje.

**Garry**-"Bah… ¿Podría ser alguna contraseña? El cuadro del pez grande, imagino ¿Lo has visto, Ib? Pero cómo era… Era algo tal que así… ¿El nosequé de las profundidades…? Me falta una palabra… Ib, ¿Puedes acordarte de ella?  
De las profundidades… ¿El tal de las profundidades…?"

Intenté recordarlo.

"Abismo", Le respondí en voz baja.

**Garry**-"El Abismo de las Profundidades... ¡Ah!", exclamó Garry. "¡Sí, eso es, Ib! ¡"El Abismo de las Profundidades"! ….. ¿Habías leído el título?"

Asentí con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

**Garry**-"¡De acuerdo, vamos a memorizarlo! ¡'El Abismo de las Profundidades'!"

Volvimos a la puerta que pedía la clave.

**Garry-**"¿Cuál es el asunto con este panel…? ¿Podemos poner algo por aquí?... ¡Ah! ¡Esto debe ser para lo que sirve la contraseña!"

Exclamó Garry algo seguro de ello.

**Garry**-"Probemos… "El Abismo de las Profundidades"…"

Dijo mientras escribía la contraseña en el panel.

Al introducir la contraseña, un sonido se había producido.

Intentamos abrir la puerta nuevamente, y esta vez sí abrió.

Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba un cuadro bastante grande y unos cuantos estantes de libros a los lados contra la pared.

Antes de Inspeccionar el cuadro, examinamos los libros de los estantes. Tomé uno que encontré y le eché un vistazo, Garry se asomó con curiosidad.

**"?"**

_"? Por su ?, le ? mi dedo sobre su hermosa ?... Con su ?, ella…"_

Garry cerró el libro…

**Garry**-"…No leas estas cosas hasta que seas mayor de edad."

Dijo Garry, me tomó de la mano y me apartó de esa estantería para ver la otra.

"_A las mujeres de aquí…Les encanta jugar a 'Me quiere, no me quiere'._"

Al leer eso recordé a la Dama de Azul, al parecer eso estaba haciendo con la rosa de Garry. _("Qué bueno que llegué antes de que supiera si la quieren o no…")_

Luego nos acercamos a observar el cuadro.

**"Separación"**

Se titulaba esta.

**Garry**-"Qué cuadro tan desalentador…"

De repente, las luces se apagaron y una oscuridad intensa invadió el cuarto.

**Garry**-"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Las luces?! **¡**Está demasiado oscuro…! ¡I-Ib! ¡¿Sigues ahí?!"

Me preguntó Garry muy preocupado y alterado.

"Estoy aquí"

**Garry**-"Me alegra oír eso... Quédate ahí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Traté de acercarme lo mas que pude a Garry, apreté su mano haciendo que los dos nos sintiéramos más seguros.

**Garry**-"Buf, menudo problema… Ah, cierto."

Traté de mirar a Garry pero estaba muy oscuro.

**Garry**-"Me olvidaba que tenía un encendedor."

Cuando Garry prendió el encendedor, la habitación volvió a iluminarse sola, revelando unos mensajes de auxilio escritos por toda la habitación.

**Garry**-"…... ¿Eh? Q… ¡¿Qué es ESTO…..?!"

Garry soltó mi mano y dio un paso al frente para observar mejor el cuarto.

**Garry**-"…."

Guardó silencio y trató de calmarse para no afectarme.

Me acerqué un poco a él para calmarlo.

**Garry**-"Creo que esto no es nada bueno…para mi salud mental…"

Sin nada que decir salimos de esa habitación tan tenebrosa.

Afuera nos encontramos con un mensaje escrito por toda la pared en letras rojas.

_"Un aviso a todos los visitantes. Se ha impuesto una prohibición estricta con el uso de fuego en esta galería, Les rogamos que por favor informen el uso de fósforos, encendedores u objetos similares a nuestro personal. Gracias por su atención."_

Por suerte no era un mensaje amenazante, sino podría darle un ataque a Garry.

Al vernos en el espejo notamos un cambio en él. Estaba escrito "SIN FUEGO" muchísimas veces por toda su superficie.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, creo que ha quedado mucho mejor que el primero. Me he tomado el tiempo para volver a corregir algunos errores y agregar algunas cosas, como algunas pequeñísimas descripciones de algunas habitaciones y corredores n_nuU Me resultaba algo difícil, ya que es un juego RPG y generalmente los cuartos son casi iguales entre sí. Aún así me puse las pilas y arreglé un poco xD

Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí. Espero haya gustado.

Saludos! Yuukii~


	3. Capítulo 3: Reunión y Separación

Hello~ bien, aquí comienza un proyecto que hemos iniciado con mi hermana, una novela/ fic basada en el final "**Promesa de Reunión**" del juego de _Ib_.

Lo hemos mantenido lo más fiel posible al juego.  
Los capítulos intenté dividirlos de la misma forma que están en el juego.

Si no sabes de qué se trata, el juego de **Ib** es un juego RPG de horror/ misterio/ aventura/ puzzle creado mediante el _RPGMAKER_ por un japonés que se hace llamar **Kouri**. Se distribuye de forma gratuita por internet y se encuentra traducido al inglés y al español. La versión más reciente es la 1.02 que salió en el 2012.

Si quieres conseguirlo en español, es muy sencillo encontrarlo por _Google_ o _Youtube._

Los personajes de _Ib, _tanto como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a Kouri.

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

-_Narrador omnisciente._

-Narración de Ib: -Ib PV- (sólo especifico cuando se intercambia con el PV de Garry, ya que Ib narrará casi todo el tiempo)

-Narración de Garry: -Garry PV-

-**Personaje**_-_"diálogos".

_**-Personaje**__-__("pensamientos")._

**-"****Leyendas:**_leyendas"._

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

**_"Reunión y Separación"  
_**.

.

Al volver donde se encontraba el puzzle de leche, encontramos unos pasos de pintura roja que nos conducían hacía una puerta, que al parecer antes no estaba.

Al ingresar nos encontramos con una chica, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos celestes. Traía un vestido largo de color verde oscuro. Era como de mi estatura. Estaba frente a mí.

-"¡¿Ahh?!", dijo ella mirándonos con la misma sorpresa que nosotros.

Del susto la empujé, no muy fuerte aunque se cayó.

**-"**Wow, ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!"

Le preguntó Garry acercándose a ella para ver si estaba bien, yo me quedé detrás de él.

-"…..¡!" La chica guardó silencio y se levantó inmediatamente cuando Garry se le acercó, dando unos pasos atrás.

**Garry**-"¡Ah! ¡Espera! Oye, Tú eres… ¡¿Tú eres una de las visitantes de la galería de arte?!"

-"¡Ah…!"

Exclamó la chica.

-"Como sospechaba…"

Concluyó Garry y me miró sonriendo como diciendo, "Todo esta bien." Así que me paré a su lado, sin soltarlo.

**Garry**-"Yo soy Garry… Y esta chica es Ib."

-"…."

La muchacha se quedó callada.

**-"**Estábamos en la galería de arte, y de repente nos quedamos atrapados dentro de este lugar…"- Explicó Garry. -"Así que ahora estamos tratando de escapar de aquí. Asumo que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo, ¿no?"

"Yo…estaba buscando si había alguien más por aquí… Quería salir de aquí…Así que…"

Respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

-"Ah, ¡Lo sabía! Bueno, ¿quieres venirte con nosotros?"

Ofreció Garry amablemente.

"¿Eh…?"

Dudó ella.

-"Es peligroso andar solo por aquí. Hay muchas criaturas extrañas en este lugar. Así que, ¿Vendrás con nosotros? Creo que sería lo mejor que permaneciéramos juntos.", sugirió él.

-"¡Claro! ¡Iré con ustedes...!"

Aceptó animada.

-"¡Entonces está decidido! Oh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Mary….."

Respondió simplemente con una sonrisa.

-"¡Mary, entonces! ¡Encantado de conocerla!"

Garry sonrió amablemente.

**Mary**-"… ¡Claro!"

Se acercó a mí.

"Um… Encantada de conocerte, Ib…"

**"**Igualmente."

Dije tratando de sonar amable mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

**Mary**-"Jiji… ¡Gracias!"

Rio tiernamente.

-"¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahora que tenemos más compañía, podemos continuar con la moral alta!"

Exclamó un entusiasta Garry.

**Mary**-"¡Viva!"

Secundó Mary.

Luego de presentarnos, continuamos por el pasillo, nos detuvimos al encontrar un cuadro.

"**La fuerza de la Disputa.**"

Se titulaba.

También encontramos un jarrón con agua.

Colocamos nuestras rosas para sanarlas.

-"Bueno…Viendo que tanto Ib como yo tenemos rosas… Mary, ¿Tú también tienes una rosa?"

Preguntó Garry.

-"… ¡Claro, por supuesto! ¡Una rosa amarilla!", dijo enseñándola.

-"Oh, ¡Es verdad! Protéjanlas con cuidado. No la pierdan en ningún momento. No se la den a nadie. Y…"

Garry fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

-"¡Guaaau, La rosa de Ib es roooja! ¡La mía es amariiilla!"

Canturreó Mary ruidosamente.

**Mary**-"¡Me gusta el amarillo, pero también me gusta el rojo! ¡Oh, y el azul!"

_("Ella era bastante escandalosa"), _pensé.

**Garry**-"¿Podrías prestarme un poco de atención, Por favor?"

Seguimos adelante, encontrándonos con una nota en la pared.

_"**¿Cuál de los dos será?**"_

Decía la nota.

Luego de leerla seguimos de largo, nos encontramos con dos caminos, ambos conducían a una habitación. Había un cuadro entre los dos senderos.

"**Flores de la envidia**"

Tratamos de entrar a la puerta derecha, pero estaba cerrada.

Luego, nos dirigimos hacía la puerta izquierda, esta por suerte no tenía llave.

Entramos, este cuarto contenía dos mesas cuadradas con algunas sillitas. A los lados, dos mesas muy angostas con adornos de conejitos de colores. También se encontraban dos estanterías con algunos libros y por último, un gran cuadro de un conejito rosado en medio de la habitación.

"**Ojos Rojos**"

-"…Por el amor de… Este cuadro, esta habitación… ¡¿Por qué es tan inquietante?!"

Garry parecía perturbado.

-"¿Eh? ¿En serio…? Yo creo que es adorable."

Dijo Mary mirando el cuadro con infinita ternura.

-"¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser esta cosa _ADORABLE_?!"

Si antes Garry parecía alterado… Sin darse cuenta había alzado la voz.

-"Yo creo que lo es… ¿Y tú, Ib?"

Me preguntó Mary, insistiendo en la ternura de la pintura.

-"….No lo sé…"

Respondí secamente, indecisa.

-"¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir…?"

Mary parecía decepcionada.

**-"**Bueno, Está bien…", Garry estaba más tranquilo, pero aún incómodo. "En cualquier caso, tratemos de salir lo más rápido posible de este lugar tan tenebroso."

Él miraba a los lados, como esperando a que los adornos cobraran vida y lo ataquen. Era algo paranoico, pero entendible con todo lo sucedido.

-"Me siento observado en esta habitación… Es muy inquietante."

Insistió, desviando la mirada de la pintura y de los adornos.

Pero antes de salir me acerqué a los libreros, el derecho no contenía nada interesante, así que me dirigí al izquierdo.

"**La Destrucción del Corazón: **_Si tu espíritu sufre demasiado, muy pronto comenzarás a tener alucinaciones…_

_Y al final, serás destruido._

_Y lo más preocupante de todo…_

_Es que ni siquiera serás consciente de ese hecho."_

Sentí un escalofrío. Al terminar de leerlo, uno de los adornos de conejo se cayó al suelo, cuando me acerqué a ver, tenía dentro algo reluciendo. Miré bien y era una Llave Violeta.

Luego de tomarla salimos afuera. Nos dirigimos hacia la otra puerta, pero el cuadro "**Flores de la Envidia**" nos distrajo con un sonido extraño.

Nos acercamos para verlo.

**Mary**-"¿Eh…? Este sonido… se oye cada vez más fuerte…"

Del cuadro una flor crecía muy rápidamente, hasta llegar a sobresalir de la pintura y del suelo salieron unas raíces enormes.

-"¡¿?!" Garry se sobresaltó al ver el suelo, pero no podía moverse.

**Mary**-"¡Algo se aproxima desde el suelo!"

Un sonido cada vez más fuerte se escuchaba debajo de nosotros y el suelo comenzaba a temblar en señal de que las raíces iban a crecer aun más.

-"¡Esto se pone feo! ¡Aléjense del cuadro!" Advirtió Garry justo a tiempo.

-"¡Ib! ¡Cuidado!"

Mary gritó, ya que yo estaba en medio. Me jaló hacia su lado y pude ver que Garry alcanzó a ponerse a salvo, del otro lado. Las raíces se habían interpuesto entre él y nosotras. Tal vez ese era el fin por el que aparecieron…

**-**"… ¡!" Garry se acercó lo más que pudo sin ser lastimado por las espinas de las raíces. "¡¿Están bien?!" Preguntó preocupado.

**Mary**-"Ahhh… ¡Me ha dado un susto!"

**Garry**-"¿Ib? ¿Te has hecho daño?"

-"…Me asusté…"

-"Ha sido un poco sobrecogedor… Pero mientras no te haya hecho daño." Dijo Garry mucho mas tranquilo, dio un suspiro y continuó hablando. "Pero con estas…cosas en el camino, No puedo llegar a ese lado… ¿Quizá podría cortarlas? …Espera, ¿qué es esto?"

Garry observó un rato las raíces.

-"Estas plantas son de piedra…" Dijo bastante desanimado, y preocupado a la vez. "¿Y ahora qué?…"

-"…Oye, Ib. Tú has tomado una llave de esa habitación, ¿verdad?"

Preguntó Mary.

Asentí y la miré para ver cuál era el punto de la pregunta.

**Mary**-"Quizá esa llave… ¿Abra la puerta de ahí?"

Observé la puerta y luego a Mary de nuevo.

**Mary**-"Puede que encontremos algo que ayude a eliminar estas plantas en esa habitación."

Pensé un poco en eso.

**Mary**-"¿Echamos un vistazo?"

Guardé un poco de silencio.

**Garry**-"Mmm… bueno…Me pregunto si pueden arreglárselas bien…"

**Mary**-"¡Será pan comido! ¿Verdad que sí, Ib?"

Me quedé unos segundos callada.

-"…Preferiría no separarnos…", susurré.

Mary me miro algo decepcionada.

-"¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué? ¡Volveríamos en un segundo!" Insistió. "No se me ocurre nada más…"

Un silencio invadió el lugar por unos segundos.

-"…." Garry pensó por un momento antes de concluir -"Creo que tienes razón.… No hay mucho más que podamos hacer en esta situación. Pero si no encuentran nada, asegúrense de volver aquí, ¿Bien?" Aceptó a su pesar. "Ya pensaremos qué hacer con respecto a estas plantas."

-"¡Claro! ¡Entiendo!"

Dijo Mary con un entusiasmo incomprensible.

**Mary**-"¡Bien, Vamos!"

Antes de ir me acerqué a Garry y lo miré por unos segundos.

-"¡Tengan cuidado, chicas!"

Dijo bastante preocupado antes de que lo dejemos atrás.

Al entrar a la habitación, nos encontramos con un desorden de miles de cajas, figuras sin cabeza, un boceto de algo extraño y un banquito.

-"Me gustaría llevarme este banquito, pero…parece que está pegado al suelo."

Suspiró Mary desilusionada.

Revisamos la mayoría de las cajas, casi todas contenían pinceles desgastados, una estaba llena de herramientas de pintura.

-"Mmm… ¿Hay algo útil por ahí?… ¡Ah!"

Exclamó Mary al encontrar un cuchillo de paleta en el fondo.

-"¡¿Quizá podríamos cortar esas plantas con esto?!"

Se entusiasmó.

-"Dudo que sirva…" Respondí.

-"Tienes razón…Nah, No funcionará… Pero creo que me lo quedaré…Ya sabes, por si acaso…"

Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante.

Seguimos revisando las demás cajas…Nada útil.

-"Mmm…No veo nada que parezca realmente útil. De momento, ¿por qué no volvemos con Garry?"

Propuso.

De repente las luces parpadearon.

**Mary**-"¡Ahhh! ¡¿Huh?!"

Las luces se apagaron por unos segundos, pero luego por suerte se encendieron de vuelta.

-"Me he pegado un susto…"

Dijo Mary dando un respiro.

Nos acercamos a la puerta para volver con Garry, pero…

**Mary**-"¿Eh? La puerta…"

En la puerta de salida, una figura sin cabeza se colocó enfrente estorbando.

-"¿Cu-Cuándo se ha movido eso? ¿No estaba pegada a la pared? ¡Vamos a moverla, Ib!"

Propuso, yo asentí.

Nos colocamos ambas al lado de la figura para empujar.

**Mary**-"¿Preparada? ¡Aaaleee hop…!"

Comenzamos a empujar lo más fuerte que pudimos, pero era inútil…

**Mary**-"Arf…es inútil…Ni siquiera se mueve…"

Entonces me di cuenta de lo increíblemente fuerte que era Garry… O lo increíblemente débiles que éramos nosotras.

-"¿Qué hacemos, Ib…? No podemos salir por aquí…"

Luego vi enfrente, había una puerta, era nuestra única salida así que no tuvimos otra opción.

-"¡No hay más remedio que seguir por aquí, Ib!"

Exclamó. Aunque no parecía ser mala persona, me ponía un tanto nerviosa estar a solas con ella…

Al ingresar a la habitación, se observaba una ventana a simple vista, enseguida vi otra a su derecha. Al pasar junto a ella, una silueta pasó desde el otro lado. Recordé que lo mismo sucedió en la exposición, cuando todo quedó a oscuras.

Una vez nos alejamos de los cristales, se oyó un golpe proveniente de ellos. Una vez más _alguien_ golpeó la ventana.

Luego hallamos una escalera. Al mirar la cima, distinguí una bola roja que cayó escalón por escalón hasta estrellarse en la pared y terminar en un charco de pintura.

Seguimos caminando y nos encontramos con un cuadro.

**"Payaso."**

Divisamos una puerta al final del corredor. A cada paso que dábamos, aparecían mensajes en la pared.

El primero decía:

_"Quiero que te diviertas, Ib"_

El segundo:

_"Ven a un mundo divertido sin adultos"_

El tercero:

_"Estaremos juntos"_

Y el último:

_"Tú, yo, y nuestros amigos"_

_("¿Amigos...?")_ Pensé.

Luego de leer esos extraños mensajes, ingresamos a la habitación.

Dentro había un enorme agujero justo en la mitad, prohibiendo el paso al otro lado. Enfrente se encontraba una caja y una extraña roca negra con forma cuadrada, tenía un triangulo azul encima… O eso creo.

También había una puerta. Del techo colgaban _cinco cuerdas _y sobre la pared, un_ cuadro _ de unos ojos.

Ya no podíamos avanzar más. Nos detuvimos a descansar un poco. Pronto Mary inició una conversación.

-"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Garry…Lo hemos dejado un poco abandonado…"

Tras oír eso me sentí un poco preocupada por él.

.

(Fin -**IB PV**-)

* * *

.

-**Garry PV**-

.

-"... Se están tomando su tiempo… Me pregunto si habrá sucedido algo. ¡IB! ¡Mary! ¡¿Pueden oírme?!"

Grité mientras me asomaba lo más que podía, procurando no lastimarme por esa maldita barrera de plantas que me prohibía el paso.

Guardé silencio por unos segundos, esperando alguna respuesta.

-"Es inútil…. ¡Arg, sabía que no debí haberlas dejado solas…!"

Me regañé a mí mismo, arrepentido.

-"¿Y ahora qué?…"

Volteé a mirar la otra habitación, donde se encontraba el cuadro de "**Ojos** **Rojos**".

-"…Supongo que volveré a investigar esa habitación de nuevo.", El tan solo pensar en ingresar de nuevo me daba escalofríos. "…Por mucho que odie volver ahí…"

Tomé un fuerte respiro e ingresé cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Lentamente los abrí, el lugar era _ESPANTOSO_.

Estaba lleno de esos _muñecos inquietantes _ por todos lados. Como si fueran adornos, colgados en el techo con una soga por el cuello, y también: uno enorme en un cuadro.

Azules, violetas, descosidos, enormes ojos rojos, sonrisas siniestras y cabellos negros. Parecían muñecas voodoo.

Me acerqué con escepticismo al cuadro.

"**Ojos** **Rojos**"

-"…No importa cuántas veces lo mire, definitivamente eso NO es 'adorable'".

Luego de revisar varias veces la habitación, no encontré nada.

Me apoyé en una estantería de libros para descansar un poco y de paso ver si había algo.

-"Nada que destacar por aquí…. ¿Hm?"

Noté que entre los libros, uno resaltaba mucho. Lo empujé y todo el estante de libros se corrió a un lado.

-"¡Ah, se ha movido! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" Detrás de la estantería, se encontraba un enorme agujero. "Oh, bueno. Puedo salir por aquí."

Tomé un fuerte respiro de alivio al poder salir de ese cuarto.

Me encontré con una habitación violeta. Lo primero que podía ver era una mesa con un libro y una pluma, y a su lado, un mensaje escrito con tinta violeta.

A la derecha de la mesa y el mensaje, había una puerta. Traté de entrar, pero estaba cerrada. Luego se encontraba un pequeño agujero en el suelo con forma de triangulo y, colgando del techo, _cinco cuerdas_.

Antes de hacer algo me acerqué a leer el mensaje pensando que era una pista o algo por el estilo.

_"No hay salida. No hay razón" _

-". . . ."

Lo único que logró fue perturbarme aún más…

Me acerqué a las sogas.

Pensé que algo malo sucedería si jalaba alguna cuerda errónea.

Hice "de tín Marín de do pingüé"

Jalé la cuarta soga y nada parecía ocurrir, más pronto un sonido se produjo allá _arriba_. Me alejé pensando que hice algo malo.

.  
.

(Fin -**Garry PV-**)

* * *

.

-**Ib PV**-

.

De repente, el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared bajó y se colocó en el agujero, como un pequeño puente.

Nos levantamos del suelo. Me acerqué un poco a verlo, Mary me seguía sin perderme de vista.

-"¡Ib, mira! ¡Ahora podemos cruzar!"

-"…. "

Guardé silencio por unos segundos.

-" ¿Podemos cruzar en él?"

Pregunté, mirando al cuadro como pidiéndole permiso. El cuadro me miró por un momento y luego cerró los ojos.

-"¡Creo que sí!"

Exclamó Mary. Aún seguía sin entender por qué ella estaba tan entusiasmada.

Al pisar el cuadro, este hizo un sonido extraño.

-"…"

Crucé rápido, ya que el cuadro de los ojos me daba una extraña sensación.

Al estar de otro lado miré la roca con forma de "casita". Por alguna razón creí que debía tirarlo por el agujero.

Lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude, arrastrando la roca hacia el agujero. En cuanto logré arrojarlo, un grito de mujer se escuchó de abajo.

El ruido sonoro que provocó la caída me alarmó un poco, así que ingresé a la otra habitación rápidamente.

Allí había un largo pasillo que doblaba hacia la izquierda.

**Mary**-"Oye, Ib… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Asentí.

-"¿Garry es…tu padre?"

Preguntó Mary sonando un poco más seria que lo normal.

-"Es un desconocido."

Respondí simplemente.

-"Oh, ¿En serio? Mmm… ¿Así que se conocieron aquí?"

Preguntó sonando un poco más confiada. Volví a asentir.

-"Entiendo… ¿Tu madre es buena contigo, Ib?"

Preguntó.

-"Sí."

_(Aunque también se enojaba mucho conmigo…)_

-"Ah…Eso es bueno…" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quieres volver a ver a tus padres pronto, ¿verdad que sí? Yo también quiero salir de aquí…"

Comentó suavemente.

-"Oye…Ib, esto…Si solamente dos de nosotros pudiéramos salir de aquí… ¿Qué harías?"

Preguntó Mary tímidamente, aunque también sonaba algo amenazadora la pregunta. Debía escoger decirle si me iría con Garry o con ella. Lo pensé un momento.

-"Me quedaría aquí…"

Respondí en voz baja.

-"¡Qué! ¿En serio, Ib? ¡Pero entonces no volverías a ver a tu madre nunca más!"

Estaba bastante asombrada y algo preocupada.

-"…Te quedarás muy sola… ¿sabes?"

Ahora estaba afligida.

-"Lo sé…Pero-"

-"No vuelvas a decir eso… ¡Nos iremos todos juntos! ¡Prometido!"

Me interrumpió Mary mientras me tomaba de la mano y seguía caminando forzándome a seguir también.

_("Supongo que eso estaría bien…")_

.

(Fin- **Ib PV**-)

* * *

.

-**Garry PV**-

.  
.

Estaba paseándome por la habitación tranquilamente cuando de repente una cosa extraña cayó desde arriba.

-"¡Waaaahh!"

Me sobresalté y casi caí del susto.

-"¡E-esa co-cosa casi me a-aplasta!"

Luego de recuperar la cordura me levanté y examiné el objeto.

Al parecer era una roca con forma de "casita".

¡Su forma! Ahora que la veía bien me di cuenta que esa roca cabía perfectamente en el agujero del suelo. La empujé hasta introducirla en él. La roca se atoró en el suelo, dejando ver solo la punta triangular. Una vez el hueco fue cubierto, la puerta se abrió sola.

Al ingresar había un pasillo un "poco" largo que estaba en forma de zigzag, y a medida que avanzaba, encontraba el mismo maldito muñequito en todas partes. Traía un mensaje escrito en tinta violeta a su lado.

Al principio creí que era una broma y alguien **_los_**_ dejó_ por el tramo, pero al voltear hacia atrás, el anterior había desaparecido… Entonces era el mismo que siempre se trasladaba hacia adelante. ¡No dejaba de seguirme y dejarme mensajes aterradores!

"Hola, Garry… No me gusta la soledad… ¡Llévame contigo…!"

Estaba de broma… Al leerlo me mentalicé que iba a terminar con muchos traumas al salir de toda esta pesadilla.

Empecé a avanzar cada vez con más rapidez. Sus palabras eran peores a medida que me acercaba a la salida de ese pasillo sin fin.

"Oye, ¿Por qué no me llevas?"

_("PORQUE TE ODIO")_, Pensé y me alejé.

"¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Es que me odias?"

_("SÍ.")_, Lo reafirmé nuevamente en mi mente.

Me alejé tan solo un poco y más adelante me encontré con otra de esas cosas feas.

"¡Oye, juega conmigo! Sé muchas cosas que podremos hacer juntos..."

Esto se volvía cada vez más espeluznante.

"Y también tengo muchísimos amigos… ¡Te los presentaré!"

La idea de más muñequitos acosadores me daba escalofríos.

"Quédate aquí para siempre…"

Ni siquiera se me ocurre alguna palabra para definir lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Al llegar al final de ese pasillo-infierno, había una puerta.

Aunque tenía un muñeco feo enfrente.

Mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

-"… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar siguiéndome?" Miré al muñeco con desprecio. "¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy ocupado, y no pienso ser tu amiguito!"

Si Ib hubiese estado allí conmigo no hubiese gritado tan fuerte.

Pensaba en patear a ese muñeco maldito. Pero recordé que cuando estaba a punto de patear la cabeza del maniquí, Ib me detuvo.

Di un suspiro largo, aparté al muñeco como si fuera basura.

-"Sería mejor no involucrarme en esto…"

Traté de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

Tan solo toqué la perilla de nuevo, y a mi izquierda apareció otro mensaje aterrador.

**"L-L-É-V-A-M-E"**

Al leerlo se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Se escuchó un sonido de la puerta, trate de abrirla de nuevo, y esta vez cedió.

.  
.

(Fin –**Garry PV**-)

* * *

.

-**Ib PV**-

.

Al entrar a la habitación me encontré con varios cuadros colgados en la pared. Algunos junto a unas puertas.

En total había cinco puertas.

Pero en una, a simple vista, se notaba que el paso era imposible. Delante de ella, estaba saliendo del suelo un gas extraño. Era de color de rojo. No lucía nada bien, me daba un mal presentimiento.

Ni siquiera me acerqué, en cambio intenté con otra.

Dentro había tres mesas, cada una con una cabeza de maniquí encima. Una mesa tenía una llave extraña junto a la cabeza.

En la pared había un cuadro colgado. La silueta de una mujer con un largo vestido.

**"La Dama Sin Paraguas"**

Me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraba la llave, la tomé y noté que tenía forma de un árbol.

Miré el maniquí por un momento.

-"¿Por qué no tiene pelos?"

Mary preguntó algo bobo.

-"Parece que está vivo.", Agregó.

Me acerqué a ver otra cabeza de maniquí.

-"Me pregunto si tienen sus cuerpos en alguna parte…", Dijo Mary, le sugerí mejor no averiguarlo. "No deberíamos tocarlo…"

-"¿Hacia dónde miras?"

De la nada se me ocurrió bajarla al suelo, por ninguna razón, solo me vino a la mente.

-"¿Y…si lo bajamos de la mesa?"

Pregunté en voz baja.

-"¿Eh? ¿Bajarlo? ¿Y que pasa si se rompe? Y tiene pinta de pesar muchísimo…"

-"Dudo que se rompa…", Insistí.

-"Bi-Bien… Ya que estás tan empeñada, no te voy a detener…"

Dijo Mary abriéndome paso para poder empujarla, no me iba a ayudar a bajarla.

La empujé con esfuerzo hasta tirarla al piso, aunque la idea era bajarla no tirarla. Al menos no se rompió, lo que se rompió fue el suelo, pero de la nada los ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre mientras rodaba por el suelo.

Del agujero que provoqué, salía el mismo gas extraño que nos impedía el paso en la otra habitación.

Sin nada más que hacer, salimos de allí.

Nos acercamos a ver un cuadro.

**"El Pescador"**

Se titulaba.

**Mary**-"…Aunque no hay nadie aquí."

El agua de la pintura se movía, como si estuviera viva.

Luego miramos otro cuadro.

"**Chivato**"

Se titulaba. Era una boca pintada. No le presté atención y seguí caminando, pero Mary se quedó observándolo...

Me detuve frente a una puerta que tenía un cuadro a su lado.

**"Hilo Celestial"**

Se titulaba.

Entramos allí. Todo estaba sin color, parecía una habitación "_muerta"_.

Y en medio, un ENORME agujero.

-"¿Qué es este lugar…? ¡No tiene color!"

Exclamó Mary.

Del lado donde nos encontrábamos lo único que había era un cuadro a medió pintar, una silla, una paleta y un pincel _flotando._

**Mary**-"Es como si hubiera alguien ahí…"

Y del lado donde no podíamos cruzar había una mesa con una llave encima y en la pared, un cuadro bastante grande.

Sin nada que hacer, salimos de la habitación gris.

Luego fuimos a otra puerta que también tenía un cuadro a su lado.

**"Guardia Desinteresada"**

Luego de ver unos segundos el cuadro tratamos de abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

**Mary**-"¿Qué es esto…? ¿Debemos ponerle nombre?"

Sobre la puerta había un pequeño panel. Mostraba una pequeña pintura del cielo de noche.

Había tres opciones para seleccionar.

**"Hilo Celestial"**

**"Inquietud"**

**"Maravilla Nocturna"**

Estuve un rato pensando.

_Hilo Celestial_ estaba descartado, por que hace un rato acababa de ver el cuadro y no era nada parecido.

_Inquietud_ tampoco, puesto que aún recuerdo como era el cuadro. Era un dibujo simple de un rostro blanco, enfocando su ojo negro y el fondo era de color rojo.

Y además, _Maravilla Nocturna_ es el que mejor le queda.

Al seleccionar ese título, un sonido se escuchó desde adentro.

Entramos a la habitación, había varias estanterías de libros.

"**Los Días Finales de una Chica:**

_Érase una vez, una niña pequeña._

_Dicha niña fue con sus padres a una galería de arte._

_De repente, la chica se dio cuenta de que se había perdido…_

_Entonces buscó por toda la galería, pero no pudo encontrar ni a sus padres ni la salida…_

_Asustada, Indefensa, Sola, Hambrienta, y Sedienta, se tropezó y se hizo daño, poniendo su cuerpo más allá de su límite…"_

La última página contiene una ilustración de la niña desplomada.

Al leer eso, me alteré un poco.

_("… Quiero ir a casa…")_

Fingí estar bien y seguimos revisando el lugar.

**"Recopilación de trabajos de Guertena"**

Contiene información de los cuadros de Guertena ordenados alfabéticamente…

-"¿Echamos un vistazo?"

Propuso Mary.

Revisamos la página 'D'.

"**La Dama de Rojo (6210)**

_Se dice que este cuadro está basado en una amante que tuvo en ese momento, pero él mismo ha negado ese hecho._

_En realidad, Guertena se basó en esas ? y ? Mujeres que trataban de seducirlo por su herencia."_

No conozco algunas palabras.

Luego revisamos la página 'M'

"**Malabarismos (6223)**

_Una obra basada en un malabarista que vio en el circo junto a su nieto. Debido que es extremadamente raro que Guertena use personas reales como modelos, esta pieza tiene un valor incalculable."_

Luego de leerlo fuimos a la página 'P'

"**El Pez ? (6235)**

_A pesar de estar en una escala de grises, esta obra tan curiosa hace un uso inteligente de las sombras y ángulos para dar la impresión de color. Esta representación tan ? Evoca una gran variedad de emociones en las personas con tan sólo las ?"_

No conozco algunas palabras.

Luego de leerlo todo, noté que a la derecha de la repisa, había una cerradura en la pared.

Encajé la Llave Árbol, pero nada ocurrió. Sólo un sonido.

-"… ¿?"

Sin más, nos retiramos de la habitación.

.  
.

(Fin –**IB PV**-)

* * *

.

.

-**Garry PV**-

.

Estaba paseándome por el lugar buscando algo útil, pero uno de esos malditos muñecos llamó mi atención.

_"Estaré siempre contigo…_

_Mi casa está muy cerca…"_

Decía el mensaje a su derecha.

Ingresé a la habitación que estaba a la derecha del mensaje y el asqueroso muñeco.

En la habitación estaban siete pedestales extraños ubicados cuidadosamente. Al final del cuarto había una paleta enorme colgada como cuadro y debajo de ella, un mensaje.

_"Consigue las siete bolas de pintura…Y entonces la habitación se coloreará, y un puente se creará."_

-"¿Bolas de pintura…? Me pregunto dónde estarán…"

Aunque no comprendí muy bien el mensaje, decidí que era mejor buscar las siete bolas de pintura, quizás sería de utilidad en alguna otra habitación.

Me retiré del cuarto para buscarlas.

Mientras me paseaba de aquí para allá, me topé con algo raro.

Era redondo, pequeño y Amarillo.

-"¿Qué es esto?… Es suave, pero parece que es bastante frágil… ¿Quizás sea una bola de pintura?"

Después de toquetear la cosa rara, me di cuenta de que en efecto, era una de las bolas de pintura que debía conseguir.

De repente, desapareció.

-"Mmm…ha desaparecido"

Intenté usar una puerta, pero… La perilla estaba helada y no podía girarla.

Me alejé de ahí y me acerqué a un cuadro.

**"Anzuelo" **

-"… ¿Qué pasa con esto? Se sobresale del cuadro… ¿Puede ser…un anzuelo? Me pregunto si será de verdad…"

Toqué el anzuelo curiosamente, y me pinchó el dedo.

-"¡Auuu! ¡Me atrapó el dedo!"

Me acerqué a la puerta que estaba a la derecha de _Maravilla Nocturna_.

La puerta que antes estaba cerrada, ahora estaba abierta...

Era una biblioteca, estaba dividida en dos galerías separadas por un muro. En medio se hallaba un mensaje.

"No llevarse los libros."

Ignorando eso, me acerqué a la zona izquierda a inspeccionar los libros.

**"Conquista lo Desconocido y No Temas"**

**"Terror**

_Estar solo es espantoso._

_Un grupo de dos pueden tener apoyo._

_Un grupo de tres…" _

El resto está estropeado_…_

-"…Espero que Ib y Mary estén bien…Bueno, mientras sigan juntas, evidentemente…"

Suspiré y tomé otro libro.

**"La Esencia del Color"**

Describe el uso del color…

-"¿Mmm?"

De repente a mi lado, una bola de pintura color Verde apareció. Al tocarla, tal como la otra, desapareció.

Me acerqué a ver un cuadro que se encontraba en la zona derecha.

**"Iluminación"**

El cuadro era de un ojo mirando hacia la derecha.

Me dirigí a la galería de la derecha, pero el paso estaba prohibido debido a unas estanterías tapando el camino.

-"Mmm…Debería ser capaz de moverlo, pero no puedo."

Así que me acerque a ver unos cuantos libros.

**"Teorías del Mundo**

_Algo más valioso que compartir la existencia es hacer realidad nuestras fantasías."_

-"No estoy seguro de lo que realmente quiere decir…"

Salí del cuarto.

Anduve merodeando por allí, luego entré en una habitación donde no estuve antes.

-"Uuuf… ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta habitación…?! No me gustaría quedarme mucho tiempo aquí…"

La habitación estaba llena de un extraño gas rojo, el aire era sofocante, pero entre todo ese gas que hacía que mis ojos lagrimeen, noté que había objetos útiles por allí.

Primero, lo que más estaba a mi alcance era un Paraguas, un par de pasos a mi derecha.

Luego: una bola de pintura un poco más lejos. Y al final, un jarrón, bastante lejos de mí. No sabía si tenía agua, pero no me iba a arriesgar a averiguarlo.

Primero tomé el Paraguas. El mareo era insoportable, casi no podía respirar y mi rosa se marchitaba. Debía salir pronto de allí. Una vez fuera de la habitación, me recosté en la pared para respirar.

Si el Paraguas, que no estaba tan lejos, me dejó tan agotado, ni me imagino como me quedaré si voy donde la bola de pintura.

A mi rosa sólo le quedaban cuatro pétalos. Fui donde se encontraba el jarrón de agua (obviamente el que estaba afuera...), coloqué mi rosa y di un suspiro de alivio al dejar de sentir dolor.

Luego de curarme, me paré 'valientemente' enfrente de esa habitación. Di un fuerte suspiro, ingresé y me adentré para tomar la bola de pintura. Tan solo tocarla era suficiente, desapareció. Volví a salir bruscamente.

Era extraño, pero estaba igual de lastimado que antes, tal vez las distancias de los objetos eran idénticas y solo fue un efecto visual, da igual, por lo menos estoy vivo.

Me acerqué al jarrón nuevamente y coloqué la rosa. Aún quedaba bastante agua.

Suspiré de alivio, me sentí un poco más tranquilo ahora, aunque esa poca tranquilidad no duró nada.

A la izquierda de donde estaba el jarrón, apareció ese muñeco del demonio ¡Ese monstruo me estaba siguiendo por todos lados!

_"Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Yo también quiero jugar…"_

Decía el mensaje a un lado del grotesco muñeco.

Lo ignoré y me acerqué nuevamente al cuadro del Anzuelo, con más cautela que antes.

Lo miré por un ratito, luego al paraguas que encontré.

-"Me pregunto qué pasará si le engancho este paraguas…"

Se me ocurrió colgarle el paraguas para ver qué sucedía. Lo enganché en el anzuelo, y éste de inmediato lo jaló hacia el cuadro.

-"Ja….Se ha metido dentro del cuadro…Desde luego, aquí suceden muchas cosas inexplicables…"

Luego me paseé un poco más por el lugar hasta llegar a dos cuadros.

**"Inquietud"**

Y

**"Malabarismos"**

Algo en éste último llamó mi atención. Una voz provenía del cuadro.

**"¿En qué año nací?"**

Al escuchar eso, me quedé por unos minutos pensando, hasta recordar que en la galería de arte, cuando todo era normal, ya había visto ese cuadro, pero no había llamado mucho mi atención. La fecha, la fecha estaba allí, si tan solo pudiera recordarla…

-"Era….Creo que era 6232…."

Introduje ese número y el cuadro me respondió.

**"¡E-r-r-o-r!"**

El maldito malabarista me arrojó una pelota en la cabeza.

-"Au…"

Luego de que me golpeará en la cabeza, recordé el número.

-"¡6223!"

El cuadro me respondió nuevamente.

**"¡C-o-r-r-e-c-t-o!"**

A mí lado una bola de pintura Azul apareció.

Al tocarla, desapareció.

Fui a curar mi rosa, ya que el malabarista me había aventado una pelota y la dañó.

Examiné por unos cuantos minutos el lugar, buscando las otra bolas de pintura faltantes.

.  
.

(**Fin –Garry PV**-)

* * *

.

-**Ib PV**-

.

.

Estuvimos por un largo rato inspeccionando todo el lugar, sin hallar nada.

Me acerqué al cuadro de _El Pescador_ y noté algo.

-"…Eh, mira, Ib… ¡Ha pescado algo!"

Exclamó Mary.

De la nada el pescador dejó a nuestro lado un _Paraguas._

Lo tomamos e inspeccionamos todo el lugar nuevamente.

Entramos donde estaban las tres cabezas de Maniquí, y recordé el cuadro de _La Dama Sin **Paraguas**._

Me acerque al cuadro junto con Mary.

-"¡Ib! ¡Paraguas…!"

Había pensado lo mismo que yo.

Tomé el paraguas y lo coloqué enfrente del cuadro, la Dama lo tomó, lo abrió y se cubrió de una repentina lluvia que se pintó dentro del cuadro, y pronto afectó el exterior también.

-"¿Ehh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Está lloviendo en esta habitación!"

Exclamó Mary cubriéndose con las manos. Para no mojarnos, salimos de la habitación, Por suerte solo llovía allí dentro.

.  
.

(**Fin- Ib PV**-)

* * *

.

.

-**Garry PV**-

.  
.

Estaba caminando buscando algo útil, cuando recordé que en la habitación donde casi me asfixiaba, había un jarrón y algo más que no estaba a mi alcance.

Debatí la idea de entrar de nuevo por unos minutos. Finalmente volví a ese lugar.

Al entrar, todo estaba igual, solo que, había una gotera en el techo. Las gotas que caían entraban en el jarrón, así que, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que el jarrón tenía agua.

Fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el jarrón. Apenas me quedaban cinco pétalos cuando llegué. Coloqué la rosa en el jarrón y se revitalizó.

Noté que a mi derecha se encontraba una cuerda, dudé un poco, pero me dirigí allí lo más rápido que pude y la jalé, teniendo tan solo dos pétalos.

Cerré los ojos, pude haber provocado algo malo. Al volver a abrirlos, noté que el gas se había desvanecido.

-"Ah…Este gas extraño se ha disipado."

Me acerqué exhausto al jarrón, casi arrastrándome, coloqué la rosa y me curé. Di un respiro profundo de alivio y agradecí seguir con vida.

Me retiré de la habitación finalizando la inspección.

Mientras caminaba, pasé junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, y de repente se escuchó un sonido del interior.

-"… ¿?"

Al entrar a la habitación, noté que las estanterías que prohibían el paso se corrieron a un lado.

Al ir a la galería derecha, me encontré con una bola de pintura Rosa.

Al tocarla, desapareció.

Luego de obtener la bola de pintura, examiné el cuadro que estaba en la pared.

**"Oreja Tensa"**

Era el retrato de una _oreja_ muy detallada.

Luego inspeccioné los libros.

**"Recopilación de Trabajos de Guertena"**

Contiene información de los cuadros de Guertena alfabéticamente.

-"Me pregunto si hay algo útil…"

_Página C:_

**_"El Colgado (6219)_**

_Guertena pintó esta obra en su tiempo libre mientras trabajaba para una revista. Cuando esta ilustración alcanzó cierto renombre, se vendió por tiempo limitado como una carta de tarot con esta imagen. Hoy en día, es casi imposible encontrar la carta de tarot."_

_Página E:_

**_"Espíritu Serpentino (6248)_**

_Con esta obra, Guertena comenzó a enfocar sus obras al arte abstracto. Pero justo al mismo tiempo, el cubismo era más popular, dejando varias obras abstractas de Guertena en el olvido."_

_Página M:_

**_"Mary (?)_**

_El último trabajo de la vida de Guertena. Aunque la chica parezca prácticamente real, no está basada en ninguna persona existente."_

-"… ¡!"

Hay un cuadro familiar al otro lado de la página.

Una niña sonriente. Rubia, enormes ojos celestes y un vestido verde oscuro… Estaba rodeada de rosas amarillas.

-"¿P-Por qué…? No es posible…debe ser… ¡¿Mary…?! ¿Ella no existe…..? ¡¿Qué significa esto….?!"

Al darme cuenta de que Mary solamente es otra de las obras de Guertena, una profunda ira me invadió por completo.

-"Y ella está con Ib ahora mismo…. No es posible…"

El solo hecho de que ella estuviera cerca de Ib, no solo me ponía furioso, sino que también preocupado, extremadamente preocupado.

Antes de salir, me pareció escuchar un burlesco susurro cantarín:

"**SÉ EL SECRETO DE MARY ~****" **

Salí rápidamente. Me sentía realmente mal.

Noté que el muñeco repulsivo que estaba junto a la puerta, desapareció.

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta que tenía la perilla congelada, me encontré con el muñeco. Había una nota en la pared a su lado.

_"He obtenido algo bastante bueno… ¡Será mi tesoro!"_

Decía la nota.

Miré al muñeco y noté que su estomago era más grande, como si tuviera algo dentro.

-"¿Oh? Parece que su barriga se ha hecho más grande… ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Decidí examinar al muñeco. Lo tomé, resignado.

-"Supongo que le echaré un vistazo…"

Estiré la tela del muñeco hasta abrirlo. Una bola roja cayó de su estómago.

Se trataba de una bola de pintura Roja.

Al tocarla, desapareció.

De la nada, ese ruin muñeco soltó una risita o lloriqueo (A saber…) con una voz chillona y entró volando a la habitación de la perilla helada.

-"La puerta…está abierta…"

Después de pensarlo un poco, ingresé a la habitación.

.

.

(Fin –**Garry PV**-)

* * *

.

.  
-**Ib PV**-

.  
.

.

Mientras caminaba, de la nada Mary dejó de seguirme y se quedó mirando al cuadro _Chivato_. En ese momento le resté importancia, pero… Los labios de la pintura se movían. Estaba susurrándole algo a Mary.

**Mary**-"…."

-"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté.

-"…Sí, estoy bien…. ¿Estoy biiieeen? ¿Bien? ¿Bienbien? ¿Bien? Jojojojo jojojojo… Jajajaja jajajaja…Ib, bien, Mary… Estoy bien, Mary, yo, Jajaja…Jojojojo, jajajajajaja… "

Mary perdió completamente la cordura y se fue corriendo, culpé a la situación en la que estábamos y decidí ir a buscarla.

La encontré apuñalando una cabeza de maniquí con el cuchillo de paleta en el pasillo por donde vinimos.

**Mary**-"En mi camino…En mi camino…En mi camino…En mi CAMINO…"

Repetía eso constantemente mientras le hacía tajos a la cabeza y la llenaba de heridas.

Sin poderla hacer reaccionar, me retiré de allí.

Al salir, ella me siguió repentinamente.

-"Ib…No me dejes…"

Tras decir eso, me siguió a todas partes sin alejarse.

-"Ib, tu flor es tan roja y hermosa… ¿Puedo tocarla?"

Le dije que no, haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

-"…Jum…"

Continuó hablándome.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué siempre me quedo detrás de ti? Bueno, ¿Y tú por qué no…? No hay ningún motivo…"

Luego de esas palabras extrañas, otras le siguieron.

-"Juguemos a las muñecas…Yo seré la mamá de las muñecas, e Ib será el papá de las muñecas…"

De vez en cuando Mary me acorralaba para llamar mi atención.

-"Ib… ¿Qué tal me queda este lazo?"

-"Te queda bien…"

Dije en voz baja.

-"¿En serio? Me alegro… Me encanta el azul… ¡Y el rojo te queda perfecto, Ib!"

Exclamó Mary poniéndome más nerviosa.

-"Ib, podrías… ¿Ser mi amiga? Siempre… he querido hacer amigos con una chica como yo… ¡Y también quiero conocer a tu madre! La verdad es que no tengo padres…"

Evitaba mirarla mucho, me ponía algo nerviosa.

-"Jaja…Jejeje….Antes pasamos por delante de un cuadro de un payaso… ¡Así que la cosa que estuvo rodando antes se trataba de su nariz! Jajaja…"

Mary sonaba un tanto desquiciada.

-"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Garry ahora… ¿Tal vez esté llorando como un bebé? Espero que lo encontremos pronto…"

Eso sonó muy cruel… Pero no le respondí.

-"Quiero salir de aquí ya…Estoy harta de estar aquí…"

Dijo Mary mirando hacia todos lados. Estaba diciendo tantas cosas que no sabía cómo seguirle la conversación. Estaba algo extraña, aunque ya de por sí era misteriosa y hablaba mucho.

-"Me encanta dibujar. Tengo muchos lápices de colores. ¡Alguna vez podríamos dibujar algo! ¡Soy muy buena, ya verás!"

Dijo Mary bastante infantil.

-"Galletas y crema y chocolate y…Jiji ¡Hay tantas cosas por comer! ¡Quiero comerme todas esas chuches!"

Su sonrisa era inquietante.

-"Ib, ¿Sabes lo que es la nieve?"

Me preguntó Mary y asentí.

-"¡Guau, qué bien! Es muy frío, ¿verdad? ¡He leído por ahí que se puede comer con sirope! Me preguntó a qué sabrá…"

-"Espero que Garry esté bien…" sólo pude responder.

-"…Claro…..Eso sería…Bueno. Pero si no, tendremos que dejarlo atrás, ¿verdad que sí? Sólo te lo comentaba…"

Al escuchar eso me alejé de Mary y entré a cualquier habitación abierta, llegué a la monocromática y me quedé allí por un rato pensando en lo que dijo Mary.

.  
.

(Fin- **Ib PV**-)

* * *

.

-**Garry PV**-

.

¡Qué horror! Lo único que había en esa habitación era más de esos estúpidos muñecos. ¡Estaban por todos lados!. Unos más grandes que otros. También había un cuadro enorme en la pared y una bola de pintura Blanca en el suelo.

Me acerqué a la bola blanca. Como era de esperar, al tocarla, desapareció.

-"¡Y ésta es la séptima…!"

Cuando desapareció la bola de pintura, fui hacia la puerta feliz de poder irme al fin y haber encontrado todas las bolas de pintura.

Pero…

La puerta estaba cerrada.

-"¿Eh…? No puede ser… ¡¿Por qué?!"

De la nada una nota apareció en la puerta.

-"… ¡¿?!"

_"Hagamos otra búsqueda del tesoro… ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién tiene la llave?"_

-"Pero qué…"

Me congelé. No. ¡No podía estar pasando esto!

-"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Ahora qué?!"

De la nada la habitación se oscureció más, mientras unas campanas retumbaban. Del cuadro grande, unas enormes manos se asomaron ¡Esa criatura! _Ojos Rojos. _Iba saliendo de a poco.

-"Esto tiene mala pinta… ¡¿Dónde…dónde está la llave?!"

Cada segundo que pasaba me alteraba más.

Del cuadro que estaba totalmente en blanco, uno de esos horribles muñecos comenzó a asomarse, era enorme, aterrador y aún más feo que los otros. Era como el alfa de los muñecos.

Comencé a romper todos los muñecos para buscar la llave.

Los revisaba uno por uno, algunos tenían cosas desagradables dentro.

Otros estaban llenos de pelos.

-"¡Aaaag! ¡Qué asco!"

Uno tenía una piedra dentro de él.

-"¡¿Qué es ESTO?!"

Exclamé aterrado, revisando los demás muñecos.

Abrí otro…La pintura azul se derramaba desde su estómago.

-"Uuugh…"

Ojos Rojos seguía saliendo, cada vez se podía verle mejor. Sus ojos, su boca sonriente.

Revisaba los demás y uno ya tenía la barriga abierta.

Al lado de ese muñeco, apareció un mensaje escrito con tinta violeta.

_"Bienvenido a nuestra casa…"_

Al leer eso, sentí un terror que corría por todo mi cuerpo causando escalofríos.

Abrí uno de los más grandes, allí dentro había un bicho meneándose en el interior…

-"¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco!"

Cuando por fin la hallé, la tomé de inmediato. Era como si los muñecos se colocaran en mi camino. Aterrado, los pateaba para poder escapar.

No quería ver atrás. Sabía que el más grande estaba saliendo del marco y me atraparía en cuanto pudiera alcanzarme. Estiró uno de sus brazos.

Coloqué la llave en el picaporte, me costó ya que estaba temblando del miedo, incluso comenzaba a sudar. Cuando por fin pude abrir la puerta, los demoniacos muñecos cobraron vida y me miraron fijamente con sus enormes ojos rojos. Ojos Rojos. _Ojos rojos por todos lados_. Creo que jamás olvidaré esos ojos…

Al salir, me alejé lo más que pude de esa maldita habitación. Me sujeté las rodillas, jadeando.

-"¡Arf… Arf…..! ¡Ya… he tenido suficiente… de esa HABITACIÓN…! ¡¿Por qué… he tenido que… encargarme de esa cosa…?!"

Intenté calmar mi respiración, apenas y podía hablar entrecortado.

-"…"

Recobré la cordura y me enderecé.

-"Pero ahora que lo pienso… Ib podría estar en una situación igual de terrorífica… ¡Debemos reagruparnos ya!"

Exclamé, pero obviamente pensé sólo volver con Ib. Mary no es real, y no confió en ella.

Tan solo pensar que Ib estaba en peligro me preocupaba demasiado, y también me ponía furioso.

La puerta junto al cuadro de _Anzuelo_, que antes estaba cerrada, ahora se encontraba abierta.

-"¿Eh…? ¡La puerta está abierta…!"

Corrí hasta ella y entré. Dentro, se hallaba un cuadro de una cosa rara, y a la derecha, escaleras.

-"…Escaleras…He llegado hasta aquí, pero me pregunto si debería continuar adelante… Pero no estoy seguro qué bien me hará retroceder… ¿Qué hago?..."

Pensé en quedarme un rato más, pero luego recordé que Ib podría estar en peligro.

-"¡Argh, pero qué indeciso soy! ¡Soy odioso, de verdad! ¡Hay que seguir adelante! ¡No hay más opciones!"

Me paré enfrente de las escaleras y comencé a imaginar cómo se encontraría Ib. Algunas posibilidades positivas, otras negativas.

-"… ¡Por favor, que ella esté a salvo!"

Exclamé y comencé a subir por las escaleras.

.

(Fin –**Garry PV**-)

* * *

.

-**Ib PV**-

.

.

Logré ser espectadora de como toda la habitación se coloreaba, y un puente de arcoíris aparecía, dándome paso a donde se encontraba la llave.

Tomé la llave marrón y me acerqué a ver el cuadro.

**"Ilusión"**

Al salir, no encontré a Mary. Luego, entré donde antes estaba el gas extraño que nos impedía entrar. Había olvidado esa puerta.

Allí estaba ella, mirando una figura sin cabeza que estorbaba el camino: unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, y en la pared estaba un cuadro.

**"Aspiración"**

Llamó mi atención algo que dijo Mary.

-"Esto está en el camino… ¡Si tan sólo esta cosa no estuviera aquí, podríamos haber bajado! Hay que moverla ya… ¡Hay que moverla ya…!"

Mary comenzó a gritar con demencia. Sonaba aterradora.

Me alejé de ella y salí de la habitación.

Comenzaba a extrañar mucho más a Garry…

Me acerqué a la última puerta donde no entramos, la que estaba junto a _El_ _pescador_.

La abrí con la llave e ingresé.

Allí había un cuadro, y a la derecha otras escaleras que bajaban.

Estaba por bajar...

Alguien abrió la puerta. Era Mary.

-"… ¿A dónde vas, Ib?"

Mary tenía el cuchillo de paleta en la mano, se me acercaba lentamente. Su expresión era tranquila y seria. Algo estaba mal…

-"¿Qué haces yendo por tu cuenta? Prometimos estar juntas…"

Ella se me acercaba más y más, balanceando el cuchillo, amenazante.

-"… ¿Verdad que sí?"

Ella estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era aterradora. Y su tono de voz simpático y suave resultaba algo falso. No se veía feliz o satisfecha en absoluto.

Estaba aterrada por alguna razón, Mary me estaba asustando. Lo único que pude hacer es retroceder y alejarme lo más posible de ella.

Cuando me di cuenta, me había acorralado contra la pared.

-"¿Por qué huyes?"

Mary se me acercaba cada vez más, estaba sonriendo como loca, creí que me mataría.

De repente un grito se escucho de las escaleras.

_"**¡IB!**"_

Se trataba de Garry.

Él vino corriendo y se puso enfrente de mí, ocultándome de Mary.

**Mary**-"¡!"

De repente los dos comenzaron a forcejear.

-"Qué… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Mary?!"

-"¡Cállate! ¡Si tan sólo hubieras sido bueno y te hubieras quedado esperando ahí…!"

Mary sonaba extremadamente desesperada y furiosa.

-"M…Mary… ¡Lo sabía, tú eres…!"

-"Apártate….. ¡Yaaaaah…!"

Garry la azotó contra el suelo.

Mary se había desmayado.

-"…Arf…"

Garry se volteó a verme, se veía bastante preocupado.

-"¡Ib! ¡¿Estás bien?!. . . ¡Siento llegar tarde!"

De la nada, algo me impulso a abrazar a Garry, quizás fue por lo sucedido o por que lo extrañaba mucho y estaba preocupada por él. Pero… Realmente tuve miedo.

-"¡Wow! I-Ib…"

Mientras lo abrazaba, unas cuantas lágrimas se me escapaban, las cuales tapaba con el pecho de Garry.

-"Lo siento…Has debido de pasar miedo. Pero todo irá bien ahora…"

Decía Garry tratando de consolarme mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Sus palabras lograron tranquilizarme.

Después de unos segundos, solté a Garry algo apenada por hacer eso de pronto.

Garry volteó a mirar a Mary, quien aún yacía en el suelo.

-"Puede que no me creas, pero Mary…Ella no es humana. Ella es otra obra más de Guertena… Como esos cuadros de mujeres que nos han estado persiguiendo…No he pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella como para darme cuenta…"

Yo le creí cada palabra, sobre todo después de presenciar cómo se había comportado Mary, era creíble.

-"Es peligroso continuar con ella. A pesar de que me he retrasado un pelín aquí…"

Garry se volteó a verme.

-"Puede que te dé un poco de lástima… ¡Pero debemos salir ahora!"

Tomé la mano de Garry, extrañaba su calidez.

Tratamos de no acercarnos mucho a Mary, y nos fuimos hasta la habitación de las escaleras, que eran obstruidas por la estatua sin cabeza.

-"Parece que por estas escaleras se puede bajar. Bueno, Ib, hazte a un lado."

Garry se puso a un lado de la estatua y comenzó a empujar.

-"¡Uuuf…..!"

Cuando terminó de mover la estatua se acomodó la chaqueta en un gesto gracioso, como si presumiera de su fuerza.

-"Fiu… ¿Pero cuántas estatuas he empujado hoy…?"

Saqué una pequeña sonrisa y al verme, él también sonrió.

-"Oh, bueno. ¡Vamos!"

Exclamó sonriendo.

Tomé su mano y bajamos las escaleras.

.

.

* * *

NA/: Bien, aquí termina el capítulo. Muchas gracias a quiénes lo están siguiendo, escribieron reviews y agregaron a fav. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! uvu

Un abrazo y muchos saludos!

PD: Es broma que Garry grita como mujer~ xD ¡Lo adoro! Realmente me gustó mucho poder escribir algo desde su punto de vista. Espero haberlo hecho bien x3

**REVIEWS?**

Yuukii~


	4. Capítulo 4: Sketchbook

Hello! Disculpen la tardanza para este capítulo u_u ya estaba hecho, pero debía corregirlo. Bien, espero les guste ya sólo falta un último cap y está terminado~

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, por los fav, los reviews y por los ánimos. Y gracias a Kouri por crear tan maravilloso juego.

Por cierto ¿Ya han jugado a la nueva versión 1.04? Ya se encuentra traducida al español!

Los personajes de _Ib, _tanto como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a Kouri.

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

.

_**Capitulo IV:**_

"_**Sketchbook"**_

.

.

Antes de darnos cuenta, el ambiente había cambiado inesperadamente.

Era extraño. Las escaleras eran color rosa. Parecía que flotáramos en el espacio, ya que solo veíamos estrellas alrededor.

De la nada, mientras bajábamos, una especie de estrella fugaz cayó cerca de nosotros. Tanto la estrella fugaz como las demás parecían estar dibujadas con crayones.

Luego de un rato, otra estrella fugaz cayó, pero esta vez era de color celeste.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, el camino doblaba a la izquierda, y estaba trazado con lápices.

En el espacio que rodeaba todo el lugar, aparecieron dibujados más garabatos: corazones, soles, lunas y cosas así.

Mientras caminábamos por el sendero rosa, nos dimos cuenta que el suelo ya no estaba hecho con lápices, sino con tizas, y los garabatos en el espacio también.

Mientras caminábamos, una cosa rara en forma de gota, cayó desde arriba, pero no nos alcanzó. Unos pasos más adelante, y una guillotina dibujada también se nos aventó. Poco más y nos tocaba.

Cuando casi llegábamos al final del recorrido, encontramos algo escrito en letras enormes.

"← _**Sketchbook"**_

Decía, señalando lo que faltaba de recorrido.

Al terminar ese largo pasillo, nos encontramos con una especie de 'ciudad' de todos colores, hecha con crayones. Había flores, casas, árboles, un lago.

—"Vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es un cambio significativo en el aire… Pero nada de lo que no podamos encargarnos. Vamos, Ib"

Dijo Garry con una sonrisa para animarme.

Nos acercamos a ver un Tulipán, éste a diferencia de los otros a su alrededor, estaba cerrado.

—"Me pregunto por qué éste no ha florecido…"

Garry se inclinó con curiosidad. A la izquierda de ese tulipán, se encontraba una casita pintada con crayones.

Al entrar vimos una mesa con dos sillitas a sus lados, un cuadro, un reloj y una estantería de libros.

Nos acercamos a la estantería.

—"¿Pero qué? Todos estos libros son cuentos…"

Examinamos el cuadro, parecía estar dibujado por un niño muy pequeño.

Fuimos a revisar el reloj. No hacía tic-tac.

Ya que, en esa habitación no encontramos nada útil, nos retiramos.

Seguimos caminando por la izquierda. Allí había más flores y un cartel que parecía ser un tablón de anuncios.

Más a la izquierda, había un edificio no muy alto. Tenía dos puertas en el frente, ambas cerradas.

Llegamos al final, y no nos quedó de otra que ir por el norte.

"_Abajo está la Galería."_

_("Así que ese lugar era una galería"), _pensé al leer el letrero.

Enfrente del letrero, había un dibujo de mí, estaba colgada de una soga roja.

Parecía que Garry no podía verlo.

Seguimos caminando más al norte, allí vimos otro letrero.

"_Parque de Mariposas"_

Luego de leerlo, noté que una mariposa volaba cerca de mí, era totalmente amarilla y muy simple. Aparecieron más.

Garry me distrajo, señalándome a la derecha. Se trataba de otra casita.

Tratamos de entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

En la puerta decía:

"_¡Hay instrucciones en el edificio rosa! Léelas para abrir esta puerta."_

—"Qué mensaje tan amable…Aquí hay gato encerrado…"

Gruñó Garry algo mosqueado.

No teníamos otra opción que hacerle caso a la indicación. Pronto nos topamos con el mentado edificio rosa. Era curioso que todos los caminos se conectaran con ese edificio.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Ya que no podíamos ingresar al edificio, decidimos buscar las instrucciones que mencionaba el mensaje.

Las instrucciones se hallaban a la derecha de la puerta.

"_La Llave Rosa se guarda siempre en la caja de los juguetes."_

—"¿La caja de juguetes…? Debe de haber una llave ahí. ¡Vamos a buscarla, Ib!"

Asentí y seguimos las instrucciones. Llegamos a una habitación con una ventana y un muro dividiendo dos sectores. Dentro había una mesa con algo que parecía frutas rojas y lo que parecía ser...

—"Supongo que esto es una percha."

Garry suspiró. Fuimos al otro lado para revisar por allí. Allí había un peluche de un conejo, un balde de plástico para niños y una cajonera.

Tomamos la cubeta suponiendo que sería útil. Inspeccionamos un poco más el lugar, sin encontrar nada más que sea de utilidad.

Nos preparamos para salir. Pero unos sonidos llamaron nuestra atención y nos detuvimos. Alguien ingresó al lugar.

—"Ib…Garry…. ¿Dónde están?"

Se trataba de Mary. Con tan solo escuchar su voz, me quedé paralizada por unos segundos. De inmediato nos ocultamos tras el muro.

Mary se estaba acercando, estaba buscándonos debajo de la mesa. Lo único que podía hacer yo era aferrarme a Garry y rezar para que no nos encuentre.

—"…"

Guardó silencio. Al poco tiempo Mary se dio por vencida y se retiró del lugar.

—"…No me digas…que era ella….Va por nosotros…"

Comentó Garry molesto. Salimos con mucha precaución.

Nos dirigimos donde el edificio rosa, y tomamos el camino derecho. Estaba rodeado de árboles desnudos. Al poco tiempo llegamos a un campo de flores cercano a un estanque enorme.

Me distraje mirando por unos segundos.

—"…Ib, asegúrate de no caerte mientras observas el estanque."

Dijo Garry manteniéndose cerca por precaución.

Tomé la cubeta y la llené de agua. Regresamos al camino de donde vinimos.

Recién en ese momento notamos que el camino de vuelta había desaparecido… Estábamos atrapados en el Sketchbook.

El tulipán aún seguía cerrado. Me acerqué a él, tomé el cubo de agua y lo regué. De inmediato floreció. Noté que tenía algo dentro, así que metí la mano y lo saqué. Se trataba de una llave: la Llave de la Galería.

Así que fuimos directamente hacia allí.

Al entrar vimos unos dibujos en la pared: a la derecha estábamos yo y Garry dibujados, sosteniendo nuestras rosas, y a la izquierda, Mary y un extraño muñeco que sostenía la rosa falsa.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una caja que, según un texto en la pared, era la _Caja de Pandora_.

Abrimos la caja y un montón de garabatos salieron rápidamente. Se esparcieron en todas direcciones y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

—"Me pregunto qué ha sido todo eso…"

Garry echó un vistazo al interior.

—"… ¿Ah? Todavía queda algo en esta caja."

Mencionó y sacó un objeto pequeño del interior.

—"Un espejo…Bueno, supongo que esto es la esperanza."

Salimos de la galería.

Mientras caminábamos, una lanza salió desprendida de la nada y casi nos toca. Seguimos caminando, ahora con mayor cuidado, siempre procurando no toparnos con más de esas trampas. Llegamos donde se encontraban las mariposas.

Noté que había una mariposa de más allí. Esta era naranja, las demás eran amarillas…

—"Esta mariposa tiene un patrón con forma de ojo…"

Susurró Garry. Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un edificio que tenía la puerta totalmente congelada, y cerca de la puerta, se encontraba un rayo de luz del 'sol' que calentaba bastante.

Era tan agradable su calidez que casi olvidamos donde estábamos...

—"Ya has visto todas esas cosas que han salido volando de 'La Caja de Pandora', ¿cierto? Me pregunto qué era eso…Probablemente nada bueno…Eso de seguro."

Reflexionó Garry. Lo consideré muy posible. Esas cosas que salieron de la caja debían de estar relacionadas con las "trampas" que nos atacaron recientemente.

—"Teniendo en cuenta todo el recorrido que hemos hecho… ¿No estamos yendo hacia abajo? Todas las escaleras bajan… ¿Deberíamos seguir así…?...Lo siento, Ib. No pretendía ponerte nerviosa…Olvida lo que he dicho, ¿De acuerdo?"

Dijo Garry sonriéndome. Aquel planteo me confundió un poco…

—"Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué Mary vino con nosotros? ¿Para reírse de nosotros? …Mientras más pienso en ello, menos probable me parece. No sabemos muy bien qué es lo que pretende…Claro está, quizá no tenga ni siquiera un objetivo. Pero primero lo primero, me gustaría que nos dejara de perseguir con ese cuchillo…"

Asentí indicando que pensaba de manera similar.

—"Ah, qué bien sienta este calorcito… Pero es un sol falso, ¿verdad? Espero que muy pronto podamos ver el cielo de verdad…

Ib, tienes la rosa en buen estado, ¿cierto? Asegúrate de no perderla. ¡Y no dejes que nadie se la quede!

Aunque… Todavía me pregunto, ¿por qué tenemos estas rosas?… Bueno, había una escultura de una rosa en la galería llamada _'La Encarnación Del Espíritu'_… Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver…"

Mencionó Garry algo dudoso. No había pensado en eso…

—"Dime, Ib… ¿Sabes lo que es un macaron? Son unos pastelitos con forma de hamburguesa. El otro día, pedí uno en una cafetería. ¡Estaba taaan delicioso! ¡De veritas! ¡Y la crema no era empalagosa! Así que, eh, si logramos salir de aquí, ¿podríamos ir juntos ahí? …No, espera. ¡IREMOS ahí! ¡Y saldremos de aquí! ¡Te lo prometo!"

Garry al mencionar esos pastelitos se veía bastante alegre, parece que en verdad le gustaban. Por lo menos teníamos algo de qué hablar que no sea negativo. Sonreí suavemente, murmurando un "sí" y juntamos nuestros dedos meñiques. Era una promesa.

—"Debo decir, que hemos recorrido un largo camino los dos…Me pregunto cuándo saldremos de aquí…Me duelen los pies…Aaah…"

Reí en voz baja al escuchar eso.

—"Este lugar hace que me zumben los oídos…Además… ¿Es cosa mía o este lugar apesta a lápices de colores?... ¿Por qué?

Después de ver todos esos cuadros que se mueven y cosas así…Ya no me sorprende ver cuadros que se mueven ahora mismo. Qué locura, ¿Verdad?

El arte trucado no es nada especial, ¿eh?"

Agregó con una risa rara.

Me quedé quieta en el rayo del sol por unos minutos. Estaba algo distraída.

—"…"

—"…"

—"….."

—"…Ib. Tomar el sol está muy bien, pero tenemos que seguir….O quizá no podamos ver el sol de verdad nunca más."

Dijo tras un suspiro.

Me quedé mirando el rayo de sol, hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

Tomé el espejo que encontramos en la caja de Pandora y me arrodillé cerca del rayo del sol, colocando el espejo allí. Pronto se reflejó hacía la puerta congelada.

El hielo de la puerta de inmediato se había derretido, abriéndonos paso a ese edificio.

—"¡Ah! ¡El hielo de la puerta se ha derretido…!"

Exclamó Garry quedándose boquiabierto.

—"Ya veo…Has reflejado la luz del sol.

¡No está naaada mal!"

Exclamó sonriendo.

Sonreí en respuesta.

Dentro del edificio, sonaba un molesto tic-tac como el de un reloj. En la pared estaba dibujado, como una especie de juego que iba en espiral: primero un corazón rosa, luego un ojo marrón, una medialuna amarilla, un sol naranja, una estrella celeste, un garabato verde, una manzana roja y por último, un gato azul.

En el suelo también había una especie de juego. Un cuadrado, extrañamente era como un mapa del lugar, en cada esquina había un interruptor. No entendimos lo que debíamos hacer, así que lo dejamos por el momento.

Salimos del edificio a buscar más pistas para resolver ese juego.

Mientras caminaba por allí, me encontré con una casa, estaba cerrada y tenía dibujado un corazón en la puerta. '¡Eso es!' Pensé, había descubierto como ganar ese absurdo juego. Solo debíamos hallar más pistas en todo el lugar, hallamos el primero: el corazón.

Al pasar junto al estanque, de la nada una luna creciente apareció.

—"¿?"

Garry también se percató y nos detuvimos.

Al parecer era sólo el reflejo.

Hallamos la luna creciente y el corazón.

Pasamos por donde se encontraba los arboles desnudos, pero ahora estaban llenos de hojas y frutos. En un árbol de naranjas se hallaba una manzana.

Corazón, Luna creciente y Manzana.

La siguiente pista la encontramos donde habíamos empezado, donde desapareció el puente.

Entramos a la casa y revisamos la estantería de los libros, y descubrimos un símbolo de una estrella en la portada de un libro.

—"Y también está lleno de estrellas por dentro…"

Mencionó Garry mientras lo cerraba y volvía a acomodarlo donde estaba.

En el tablón de anuncios estaba dibujado un garabato verde muy grande.

Seguía el lugar donde estaba dibujada yo colgada. Garry aún no podía verlo por alguna razón, pero pensé que seria mejor ni mencionárselo.

Donde se encontraba el cartel que indicaba el paradero de la galería, encontramos un puentecito (el cual antes no vimos). Éste rodeaba el cartel, y pasaba cerca del dibujo, cuando desvíe la mirada para no verlo, descubrí que detrás del cartel había un gato dibujado.

Luego fuimos donde las mariposas se encontraban, y recordé la mariposa con patrón de ojos que mencionó Garry.

De la nada, un martillo salió disparado, casi nos golpeaba.

Finalmente volvimos al edificio del juego, y vimos el sol ¡Listo! Encontramos todas las pistas. Ahora solo teníamos que acomodarlas en el juego.

Al entrar, miramos el dibujo en la pared. Hicimos memoria de donde estaban todas las pistas y de a poco las acomodamos en el tablero según el orden.

Al terminar de acomodar todo, una llave de plástico apareció en el medio.

La tomé y nos retiramos del edificio.

Fuimos donde estaba el corazón, abrimos la puerta de esa casa e ingresamos.

Allí dentro, lo único que había era una caja enorme al final de la habitación.

Nos acercamos a inspeccionarla, era la _Caja de los Juguetes_.

—"¿Ésta es la caja de los juguetes…? Es bastante grande."

Dijo Garry mientras se asomaba en la caja para tratar de ver algo, aunque estaba tan oscuro, no se veía nada.

—"En cualquier caso…"

La oscuridad de la caja era muy intensa, no se veía nada que podría estar dentro, ni tampoco se veía el fondo.

—"Ponía que había una llave aquí dentro…"

Garry estaba forzando mucho la vista para tratar de ver algo.

—"…Ni siquiera puedo ver el fondo. ¿Será verdad que hay una llave aquí dentro…?"

—"_¿Quieres saberlo?"_

Fue lo que escuchamos antes de caer en la caja de juguetes, a juzgar por la voz, era Mary.

El impacto de la caída fue tan fuerte, que me desmayé.

Al despertar, estaba acostada en un lugar oscuro. No podía distinguir paredes o el techo, todo era negro. Estaba lleno de dibujos: había unas vías de tren, gatos, cabeza de maniquí, dulces, huellas de animales, muñecos raros, un tren estrellado en medio de las vías y todo ese tipo de cosas. Empecé a caminar por allí y logré ver más cosas como figuras sin cabeza, cabezas de maniquíes y muñecos azules.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba sola, no encontraba ni a Garry ni mi rosa.

Estaba asustada, quería encontrarlos lo antes posible.

Me sentía muy débil, eso quería decir que a mi rosa le quedaban pocos pétalos, o peor, sólo uno.

Encontré la prueba de mi teoría, el suelo tenía muchos pétalos de rosa color rojo. Estaba a punto de llorar y encontré mi rosa en el suelo, ¡Tan solo tenía dos pétalos!, con razón me sentía tan adolorida.

Luego de tomarla, fui corriendo a buscar a Garry. Mientras lo buscaba, encontré unas escaleras obstruidas por dos muñecos azules bastante grandes, no podía moverlos, así que los dejé allí.

Finalmente lo encontré en el suelo, estaba inconsciente debido a la caída.

—"Uuuf…Au…Ugh."

Se quejó, levantándose lentamente.

—"Me he dado en la cabeza…"

Garry se enderezó con un poco de dificultad.

—"Ib… ¿Te encuentras bien?"

—"Estoy bien."

Respondí, aunque no era verdad, no quería que Garry se preocupara.

—"¡Ah! Menos mal… En cualquier caso…"

Garry se quedó mirando el lugar.

—"Este lugar está lleno de garabatos… ¿Es ésta la caja de juguetes? Hemos caído del piso superior…Después de que ella nos empujara…"

Ahora estaba bastante molesto.

—"…Bueno, ¡Vamos a buscar la llave y salgamos de aquí!"

Tomé su mano y comenzamos a buscar la llave.

Me sentí un tanto incomoda, los muñecos azules tenían una sonrisa inquietante y las cabezas de maniquí me estaban mirando fijamente. Apreté un poco más la mano de Garry y continuamos buscando.

Cuando por fin pudimos encontrar la Llave Rosa, todo el lugar se oscureció y el ambiente se convirtió en uno muy inquietante y tenebroso.

—"¿Q-Qué…? Esto no me gusta nada…"

Dijo Garry mientras se acercaba y hacía algo similar a abrazarme.

—"Es como lo que hemos pasado hace un buen rato…"

De repente apareció algo como un terremoto y todos los muñecos azules, figuras sin cabeza y las cabezas de maniquí cobraron vida. Comenzaban a acercarse a nosotros con malas intenciones.

—"¡Uaaah! ¡¿Qué pasa con éstos?! Ib… ¡Ten cuidado!"

Corrimos buscando una salida posible para escapar de ese infierno.

Por un momento me separé de Garry y me choqué una estatua sin cabeza. Caí al suelo, y ésta otra arrancó un pétalo de mi rosa dejándome tan solo con uno. Cuando Garry se dio cuenta vino a buscarme. Al verme herida en el suelo, sin poder moverme, corrió de inmediato a salvarme.

—"¡IB!"

Garry recuperó mi rosa y se acercó a mí.

—" ¿Estas bien?"

Me cargó en brazos, preocupado, y echó correr buscando la salida. Por suerte, los muñecos que antes obstruían la puerta ya no estaban, Garry aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—" ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes caminar? … ¿o quieres que te cargue? No tengo ningún problema en ello."

Garry aún estaba preocupado.

—"Descuida, Estoy bien, puedo caminar."

Le dije mientras trataba de levantarme, Garry me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

Continuamos caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrar una escalera.

Alrededor había flores amarillas hechas con crayones.

—"…¡¿?! Esta… ¿Esta habitación ha cambiado?"

Preguntó Garry.

Allí había una puerta en el sur y una escalera en el norte, cubiertas con raíces y flores amarillas.

Yo quería irme por el norte, las escaleras me daban mala espina.

—"Espera un momento, Ib. Hay escaleras por ahí. Deberíamos echar un vistazo ahí antes…"

Nos acercamos a ver las escaleras, pero unas espinas bloqueaban el camino.

—"Con tanto bloqueo…Nos están diciendo que no vayamos arriba, ¿eh? Debemos atravesarlas de algún modo, Ib…"

Garry las examinó.

—"Estas espinas son muy extrañas…No parecen reales…No se sienten tan vivas como las plantas de verdad…Es todo muy falso… Por supuesto, hay muchas cosas que no parecen reales. El brillo de aquel sol, por ejemplo.

…. Nos hemos metido de lleno en todo esto, ¿no es así…?"

Pensó un rato.

—"Mmm…No, tienen demasiadas espinas como para agarrarlas. Y no quiero que salgamos heridos. Pensemos en otra manera."

Sugirió finalmente. Luego recordé el encendedor de Garry.

—"¿Quemarlas?"

Sugerí.

—"Quemarlas…

"Sí…supongo que servirá. Se me había pasado por completo, a pesar de tener un encendedor…Bueno… ¡Vamos a quemarlas!"

Garry tomó el encendedor y encendió las espinas. Éstas ardieron de inmediato abriendo el paso.

—"¡Éxito! ¡Ha funcionado, Ib!"

Exclamó con una sonrisa.

—"¿Mmm? Esta habitación…Esto no es la caja de juguetes… ¿Verdad? Lo que es importante… ¿ves eso, Ib? ¿El cuadro al fondo de la habitación?"

Señaló. Al fondo del cuarto, se podía observar un cuadro bastante grande.

—"Me parece que lo he visto antes… Echémosle un vistazo."

Propuso Garry.

Cuando nos acercamos un poco, escuchamos unos pasos acercándose rápidamente.

—"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!"

Al ver a Mary, nos alteramos un poco.

—"…¡!"

Cuando vi entrar a Mary al cuarto, me aferré a Garry.

—"….Ib, Garry… ¿Están bien…?... ¿Cómo han llegado a esta habitación?"

Mary se veía muy desquiciada y aterradora.

—"Márchense…"

Ordenó de repente.

—"Mary… Tú…"

Garry intentó calmarla.

—"¡No den ni un paso más!"

—"¡¿Qué…?!"

—"¡Márchense ahora!"

Mary se acercó unos pasos apuntándonos con el cuchillo, amenazante.

—"¡Ahora! ¡AHORA! ¡AHOOORAAA!"

Mary tenía un tic en el ojo y aferraba fuertemente el cuchillo.

—"¡MÁRCHENSEEEEEEEEE!"

Mary pisó fuertemente el suelo, y de repente unas enormes grietas rojas se formaron en el suelo bajo sus pies.

Mary perdió completamente la cordura y comenzó a perseguirnos con el cuchillo.

Nos acorraló hasta el fondo, allí estaba el cuadro de donde Mary se había escapado. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de pensarlo, ella estaba detrás de nosotros con el cuchillo.

—"¡No hay otra opción!"

Garry tomó el encendedor y alzó su brazo hacia el marco.

— "¡Ib…! ¡Por favor! ¡PARA!"

Chilló Mary desesperada.

Tardó unos segundos en encenderse, inmediatamente Garry prendió fuego el cuadro. De entre las llamas, unos cuantos pedazos de cristal saltaron hacia nosotros.

—"¡Uaaah!"

Exclamó Garry sorprendido.

—"¡Ah…! ¡NOOO…!"

Mary retrocedió aterrada y se volvió cenizas al igual que el cuadro.

—"…"

Garry tomó unos fuertes respiros, muy agotado.

—"…arf…Sólo tengo…que decir…"

Garry levantó la mirada, observándome.

—"Las mujeres… dan mucho miedo…"

Sonreí por el tonto comentario, feliz de que todo terminara.

Garry se enderezó con un último suspiro de alivio.

—"Bueno, en cualquier caso…Se ha puesto mucho más violenta de lo que me podía esperar.

¿Estás bien, Ib? Después de todo, el cristal se ha roto."

Asentí y miré la mano de Garry, estaba herida.

—"Garry… ¡Tu mano…!"

—"…. .¿Mmm? ¿Mi mano? Oh, es verdad. Me he cortado…

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta… Debió de suceder justo ahora.

… Bueno, no tiene importancia."

Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

Busqué entre mis ropas y saqué mi pañuelo para entregárselo.

—"Ah, un pañuelo… ¿Puedo usarlo?"

Preguntó Garry y asentí. Él lo tomó con cuidado para observarlo bien.

—"… ¿Este pañuelo está bordado? Bueno, la verdad es que no me gustaría manchártelo…"

Estaba por devolvérmelo, pero se detuvo al notar que ya lo había manchado con sangre.

—"Desgraciadamente, ya es un poco tarde…"

Suspiró apenado.

—"Oh, bueno. Igualmente me lo llevaré. Gracias, Ib."

Me acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa amable.

—"Bueno… ¡Sigamos!"

Volvimos a tomarnos las manos para continuar. Alrededor del cuadro, había, cabezas de maniquíes, muñecos azules, lienzos con dibujos, libros con dibujos, crayones y fotografías de paisajes.

-"Estos libros son… ¿sobre chucherías? Y éstos… ¿cuentos…? 'Cómo hacer amigos'…"

Leyó Garry, quedándose callado. Me acerqué a ver uno de los muñecos azules, pero Garry me detuvo.

-"…Estoy harto de esos muñecos…Ni lo toques, Ib."

Asentí alejándome del muñeco.

Encontramos un libro escrito con lápices de colores.

"Me gustaría que los visitantes se quedaran a vivir conmigo, pero… ¡Quiero salir de este lugar y vivir ahí afuera! Pero a menos que pueda tomar el lugar de una persona del exterior, parece que no puedo salir… ¿Vendrá alguien pronto por aquí? Vendrá alguien pronto por aquí…"

—"…Esto es…"

Al leer eso no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por Mary.

Nos volvimos hacia el cuadro de Mary.

—"Ya es un poco tarde para decir esto, pero… ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea haber quemado un cuadro de Guertena? Si era auténtico, habría costado una fortuna, ¿no es así? Pero como ya dije antes, ya es un poco tarde…"

Comentó Garry en un susurro.

Finalmente me acerqué a los restos de Mary, apretando la mano de Garry, ya que humano o no, eso era un cadáver.

—"Después de todo…Ella no era humana…."

Declaró Garry.

Ya no teníamos nada que hacer allí, y tampoco queríamos quedarnos por más tiempo. Nos retiramos.

Afuera estaba esa ciudad de crayones.

Teniendo la Llave Rosa en mano, fuimos hacía el edificio rosa. Antes de entrar, usé el jarrón con agua que estaba allí cerca.

Mi rosa recuperó sus pétalos y pronto me sentí mucho mejor.

Luego de curarme, entramos en el edificio rosa. Adentro lo único que había eran escaleras de color rosa. Tan solo bajamos un poco, y una oscuridad intensa apareció.

—"Guau…Qué oscuro está. Ten cuidado por dónde pisas, Ib."

Garry me tomó fuerte de la mano y bajamos con cautela.

.

* * *

Aqui termina el tercer capítulo, el cuatro es el último ;w;

Saludos a todos!

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Capítulo 5: Mundo Fabricado

Al fin ya pude subir el último capítulo :') Espero les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, por los fav, los reviews y por los ánimos. Y gracias a Kouri por crear tan maravilloso juego.

Los personajes de _Ib, _tanto como su historia no me pertenecen, sino a Kouri.

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

**IB**

_**Capítulo V:**_

"_**Mundo**_** Fabricado"**

~o~

**.  
**.

Cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, doblamos a la derecha hasta llegar a un lugar que me era muy familiar.

¡Era la Galería de Arte de Guertena!

Inspeccionamos toda la planta baja sin encontrar nada. Luego subimos a la segunda planta, allí había un enorme cuadro.

"**Mundo ?**

_Una vez te adentres ahí, no hay vuelta atrás._

_Todo el tiempo que has pasado aquí se perderá._

_¿Aun así, quieres saltar?"_

No conocía una de esas palabras.

—"¿Qué es este mural tan enorme? … ¿"_Mundo Fabricado_"?"

Garry contempló el mural por un momento.

—"Oye, ¿no es esa… La galería de arte?"

Preguntó Garry alterado.

—"Esto significa… Que si saltamos a través de ella, ¡¿podremos volver?!"

—"¿Pero cómo se supone que hemos de saltar hacia un cuadro…?"

De repente, las luces parpadearon.

—"¡¿Q-Qué?!"

Exclamó Garry.

De repente las luces se encendieron por un segundo, en ese segundo, todo se iluminó tanto, que no pudimos ver bien lo que sucedió.

—"¡Ib, mira! ¡El marco…! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad…!"

Garry dio unos pasos en reversa para tomar carrera y saltó hacia el mural, entrando en él. Fue algo muy extraño.

—"¡Sí! ¡Ya estoy dentro! ¡Date prisa, Ib!"

Garry me animó con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de saltar hacia él, cuando escuché una voz muy familiar que me llamaba.

—"Ib…."

—"¡Ib! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Vamos!"

Me alejé un poco del cuadro al ver que….mi madre era la que me llamaba y se acercaba a mí.

—"¡Ib! ¡Por fin te he encontrado!"

Al ver que mi madre estaba allí, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera estaba segura de si realmente era mi madre.

—"Caray…. ¡Te he buscado por doquier! ¡No te vayas por ahí por tu cuenta! Tu padre te está esperando también, ¿sabes? ¡Vamos, Ib!"

Dijo mi 'madre' sonriendo. Garry me miraba extraño.

—"¡Ib! ¡¿Eh, qué estás haciendo?! ¡Date prisa y ven aquí ya!"

Exclamó Garry extendiendo su mano.

Mi madre se acercó unos pasos a mí, se veía enojada.

—"¡Ib! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes ir con desconocidos?!"

Estaba furiosa. Me asusté. No sabía qué debería hacer.

Garry se acercó un poco a mí, sin salir del mural.

—"Oye, no hay nada que temer, ¿Bien? ¡Estarás bien!"

Me acerqué un poco a Garry, pero oír a mi madre gritando muy furiosa me detuvo.

—"¡Ib! ¡Escucha a tu madre! ¡No vayas con desconocidos!"

Nunca había visto a mi madre así de enojada.

—"¿Es que no quieres volver a ver a tu madre y a tu padre nunca más?"

Garry al ver que estaba tardándome mucho, se acercó más, agachándose y extendiéndome su mano.

—"¡Ib! ¡Te sacaré desde aquí!"

—"Ven conmigo"

—"….Toma mi mano…."

—¡IB!"

Ambos exclamaron a la vez. Al parecer Garry no podía ver a mi madre ¿Eso significaba que ella era una ilusión o una trampa para que me quedara? No estaba segura, pero tambien pensé que Garry podría ser una obra de Guertena así como Mary. Pero mi madre nunca había actuado así antes, ella no se comportaría de esa manera.

Así que confié en Garry y tomé su mano.

—"¡Bien!"

Garry sonrió mientras me atraía. Al entrar al mural, junto con Garry, me aferré a él abrazándolo.

De repente, todo se iluminó intensamente sin dejar que siquiera pueda abrir los ojos.

Aparecí en la Galería de Arte.

—"…¿?"

Me dolía la cabeza y ni siquiera recordaba qué estaba haciendo.

En lo único que pensé fue "Si no vuelvo con Papá y Mamá me meteré en problemas." Así que bajé a la primera planta, estaba llena de gente, más que antes.

Por fin encontré a mis padres, estaban mirando **"Un ? De Buenas Intenciones".**

No conozco la palabra.

—"Según el folleto, también están exponiendo diversos accesorios hoy. Accesorios con pequeñas gemas en ellos… ¡Suena tan bonito! ¿Echamos un vistazo luego las dos?"

Me invitó mi madre sonriendo como siempre.

—"Ib, ¿Entiendes este cuadro?"

Preguntó mi padre y asentí con la cabeza.

—"¡Maravilloso! ¡Ésta es la niña de papá! ¡Quizás algún día serás una artista, Ib! ¿Qué te parece la idea?"

Sonreí y asentí nuevamente.

Ya que los había encontrado, decidí pasearme por allí antes de irme. Fui más al sur, allí solo había una persona mirando una escultura de una rosa.

Esta persona me resultaba un tanto familiar.

Era un muchacho joven, alto y delgado. Tenía el cabello rizado de color lila, pálido, como su piel. Sus ojos eran oscuros, aunque uno estaba cubierto por su cabello. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta hecha jirones y descocida.

—"…"

Me acerqué a él.

—"… ¿Mmmm?"

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

— "¿Qué ocurre, señorita?"

Preguntó muy cortés.

—"¿Qué es esta estatua?"

—"Ah… ¿Esto? Aparentemente su nombre es 'La Encarnación Del Espíritu'."

Explicó el joven y luego miró nuevamente la escultura, intrigado o fascinado por ésta.

—"… Cuando miro esta escultura... Me invade cierta tristeza… Me pregunto por qué…"

De algún modo, juraría haber visto a ese hombre en algún lugar.

— "… Ah, lo siento si he dicho algo que te haya podido molestar, Ib…"

En cuanto él dijo mi nombre, me quedé paralizada.

—"…Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién es Ib?"

Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero respondí.

—"….Yo me llamo Ib…"

— "¿Qué? ¿Ése es tu nombre? ¿De verdad te llamas Ib?"

El joven, así como yo, se quedó sorprendido.

—"Qué cosa más extraña… O sea, no te conozco para nada… Me vino solo, sin más…. Qué fuerte."

Su forma femenina de hablar también me resultaba familiar…

Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos.

—"Pero… pensándolo mejor… ¿Nos conocemos de antes, por casualidad…?"

De repente se quedó callado.

—"…Ay, mírame. Preguntándote cosas tan raras…"

Dijo desviando la mirada.

—"No hagas caso a lo que he dicho… Bueno, hasta luego"

Dicho esto se alejó, por alguna razón, verlo irse me puso un tanto triste.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo por algo que encontró en su bolsillo.

—"¿Mmm?"

Sacó algo de su bolsillo, no pude ver de qué se trataba.

—"¿Qué es esto…? ¿Un pañuelo? ¿Cuándo he conseguido esto…?"

Al escuchar sobre el pañuelo, automáticamente busqué el mío en mi bolsillo, pero no estaba. Me acerqué al muchacho para ver el pañuelo. Era el mío.

—"Ah… ¿Es tuyo?… Córcholis, es cierto. 'Ib'… tu nombre está aquí. ¿Pero por qué está en mi bolsillo?"

Volvió a fijarse en el pañuelo.

—"Además, hay sangre en él…"

De repente, el joven se quedó paralizado con la mirada perdida.

—"….Yo estaba…."

Parecía que estaba recordando algo.

—"Yo estaba…. herido… En la mano… y… Una chica…."

Aún parecía atónito y no apartaba la vista de mi pañuelo.

—"Una chica me entregó su pañuelo…"

De repente, se aturdió.

—"Sí…Este pañuelo me fue entregado como regalo…"

Se enderezó y volteó para mirarme. Sonrió cálidamente, me resultaba familiar esa sonrisa.

—"Fue un regalo… ¡de Ib!"

Exclamó antes de abrazarme repentinamente. Me quedé boquiabierta y muy sorprendida.

—"¡Ib…! Ahora lo recuerdo… Estuvimos juntos ahí…"

"¿De que habla?" pensé.

—"¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado? ¡Era tan importante…!"

Exclamó aún sin soltarme.

—"Estuvimos juntos a través de esa galería tan extraña… Siendo perseguidos por estatuas y Mary también, ¿verdad?"

—"…."

Me quedé callada por unos minutos, ese sujeto me sonaba familiar, pero no recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Era muy extraño…  
Sentía que debía creerle por alguna razón.

—"… Ib…. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

—"No…"

Le respondí en voz baja.

—"¡Ah! ¡¿Recuerdas cuando recuperaste mi rosa, Ib?! Y el suelo cubierto de ojos, y la habitación llena de maniquíes…"

Lo decía con tanta emoción…

—"Y además… ¡Cuando te desmayaste, Ib! ¡Te dí un caramelo!"

"¿Caramelo?" Pensé. Revise en mi bolsillo y tenía un caramelo de limón.

—"….!"

De golpe, recordé todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar.

Miles de imágenes invadieron mi mente.

Ese joven… ¡Garry!

—"Cuesta creerlo después de todo ello, pero todo debió ocurrir, ¿verdad?"

Asentí sonriendo y abrazando a Garry. Estaba tan feliz de saber que estábamos de vuelta.  
—"Ib… ¡Hemos vueltos sanos y salvos! ¡Lo conseguimos!"

Exclamó mientras me alzaba en el aire.

—"…Jaja…"

Garry tenía una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

Luego de un rato, me bajó y continuó hablando.

—"…Hay tanto de lo que me gustaría hablar ahora, pero debo marcharme."

Dijo algo desanimado.

—"Ah, esto, Ib…"

Lo miré, esperando a que continúe.

—"¿Te parece bien que me quede con el pañuelo un ratito más?"

Miré a Garry sin entender el por qué.

—"No me gustaría devolverlo en este estado… Debo…lavarlo y entregártelo."

Sonreí y asentí.

—"_Porque… ¡Nos volveremos a ver de nuevo!"  
**.**  
**.**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado^^

Gracias por leer.


End file.
